


Starlight's Crossing

by smittenwithlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Harry Styles, Kid Fic, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Outer Space, Protective Harry, Sexual Tension, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithlouis/pseuds/smittenwithlouis
Summary: He can picture it so clearly, as he holds onto Louis’ sleeping body. How they’d go exploring every inch of the galaxy without a care in the world. He builds a fairytale future in his mind, one that includes marriage, kids, and growing old together. Even after such a short time together, Harry knows that he’d say yes to anything and everything this man ever asked for. He’d follow him to the ends of the galaxy if that’s what Louis wanted.And that thought terrifies Harry.Or: All it takes is one night for Harry and Louis' life to change forever. Fast-forward four years, and they embark on an adventure of a lifetime across the universe.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 90
Kudos: 324
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020





	Starlight's Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to give an enormous shoutout to my beta, [Emma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheselights) for helping me proofread and edit this story. I appreciate it like you wouldn't believe.
> 
> Lastly, I really hope I did this prompt justice and that you all enjoy it!
> 
>  **Prompt 282:** Harry’s a solo space explorer. Louis is part of a space gypsy community that continually moves. They meet and have an amazing night. Harry's used to being by himself gets scared because of his strong feelings and departs before Louis wakes. Three years later, Harry runs into Louis again but this time Louis is accompanied by a three-year-old who strongly resembles Harry. More can be added by the writer but a happy ending, please.

The drumbeat of Harry's heart and the sound of his labored breathing are all he can focus on as he runs, and he quickly finds himself jumping over a fruit stand in his path. "My bad!" he yells as he continues to zigzag and throw himself over various stands and objects in the market. 

Who would've thought that throwing punches during a brawl at the tavern would lead to him being chased by a dozen guards? Sure, Harry may have started it, but in his defense, that burly imbecile had it coming. Harry is polite, but he isn't one to back down from anyone trying to intimidate or antagonize him. 

He's about to round a corner when he suddenly finds himself being yanked backward. He loses his footing and ungraciously lands on his ass, banging his head against a hard surface on the way down. Harry grunts and bends forward, his body desperately trying to gulp in air and cough at the same time, and he cringes from the searing pain. 

Before Harry can get up and even begin to comprehend what's happening, someone throws their leg over his lap. Harry lets out a grunt as the person's full weight is dropped onto his pelvis. 

"Play along, human, if you do not wish to be apprehended," a soft voice says as delicate fingers gingerly hold his head and tip it upward. All Harry's brain zeroes in on are beautiful bright blue eyes before a mouth is covering his, and just like that, Harry’s pain is forgotten. He hears the guards shouting as they run by, but they take no notice of the PDA taking place in a dark and dingy alley. 

Harry has kissed many people, but he's always in control of what he does and with who, so this is throwing him off. The kiss is soft and innocent, and Harry can't help but find himself slipping into his usual position of control. As he deepens the kiss, he hears a soft gasp of surprise. 

Based on the reaction and the way there isn't much movement in response, Harry can tell this person is very inexperienced in the art of kissing. He’s just beginning to slip his tongue into the person’s mouth when they back away abruptly, and suddenly there's a sting on his cheek. 

"Unhand me, human. That is too far and improper!"

Harry blinks a couple of times in confusion. Too far? _Too far?_ This guy is out of his goddamn mind. 

Harry is two seconds away from starting another brawl when his brain catches up to what his eyes have been staring at. His brain goes completely blank as he takes in the ethereal beauty in front of him. It’s a young man with beautiful brown hair, except for the silver strand framing the left side of his face. Harry’s eyes slowly move down to his pouty lips and the white outfit he is adorned in.

Harry’s eyes immediately return to his face, the soft glow from his forehead demanding his attention. 

“You know, it’s rude and impolite to stare. You humans are so ill-mannered,” the man assesses, rolling his eyes in judgment. 

Is he even a man? Harry’s never seen a human being, let alone a man, that is this beautiful before. He has to be an angel. That’s the only logical explanation. 

“Are you some sort of angel?” Harry asks, uncertain. 

“An angel? What’s that?” The man inquires with a tilt of his head. 

“You know, beautiful beings with grandiose wings...” Harry trails off.

The man looks at Harry with a puzzled expression. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re referring to, human.” And there he goes with the human thing again. 

“So you’re not human,” Harry concludes. 

The man gasps in outrage. “Of course not!”

“But you look human,” Harry points out. The man blinks a couple of times and then pushes all his weight onto Harry’s torso, causing Harry to fall backward again. 

“Can humans do this?” The man asks, and Harry’s eyes widen as he sees a glow emanating from his eyes and the star-shaped mark on his forehead. 

Harry’s completely mesmerized by it. With how close the man’s face is to him, Harry can’t help but reach out to touch it. The man gasps and slaps Harry’s hand away. 

“There you go again with your lack of manners! It is completely taboo to touch a Starling’s star. That’s only reserved for parents and their children or for lovers.”

“Me? Lack of manners?” Harry blurts out in disbelief. “The way I see it, you came on to me, sweetheart.”

“I did no such thing,” the man denies. 

“You grabbed me, jumped me, and kissed me! What would you call that?” Harry exclaims. 

A deep red blush blossoms onto the man’s cheeks. “It was to save your life!” 

“Now why would you want to save a lowly human’s life, hmm?” Harry questions. “And to even go as far as to kiss one! Imagine what the others will say?” He smirks.

“Maybe I should call the guards back so they can throw you in jail. That will be sure to straighten you out,” the man says indignantly. 

“There’s no need for that,” Harry teases. “And here I thought we were getting along.” 

“Well, if this is how you show gratitude, I regret saving you. So no, we are absolutely not getting along,” the man says, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah?” Harry questions. “Then tell me why you’re still comfortably straddling me. By the look of it, you want to be more than friends. You mentioned lovers before, didn’t you?” 

The glow from his forehead returns full force as the man struggles gracelessly to get off Harry. 

Harry can’t help but laugh as the man lands on his ass and crawls backward to put some distance between them. Harry will certainly miss the weight of him on his lap. 

“I’m Harry, by the way,” he says, deciding to call a truce. “I didn’t mean to fluster you there.” 

“You didn’t,” the man denies. Harry won’t call him out this time, mostly because he wants to learn more about this incredible creature in front of him. 

“Can I get your name?” Harry asks.

“You don’t deserve to know my name,” the man says. 

Harry smiles. This man sure is stubborn. “You talk about humans being ill-mannered, but everyone knows that the proper etiquette when someone introduces themselves is for the other person to follow suit,” he says.

The man starts to say something, but quickly closes his mouth in defeat. He pouts before answering. 

“It’s Louis. My name is Louis.”

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Harry teases. “Nice to make your acquaintance, Louis of…” Harry trails off as he looks down the alley, noting the intersection. “Starlight’s Crossing.”

Louis giggles at the made-up name. “Likewise, Harry of—“ 

“Saturn,” Harry finishes for him. 

“Saturn?” Louis asks in confusion. 

“It’s a planet in a galaxy far away.”

“Yeah? What’s so special about that one in particular?” Louis inquires, curiosity overtaking his features. 

“It’s thought to be one of the most beautiful planets in the galaxy where humans originated. It’s special because it has these beautiful rings orbiting around it. One day, I hope to find it and see it with my own eyes.” 

Harry clears his throat, embarrassed to have sounded like his ten-year-old self ranting to whoever would listen about the gaseous planet Saturn. 

“Anyway, thank you for saving my ass back there. I definitely did not want to spend my time on this planet in jail. Or dead.” 

“You’re welcome, space boy,” Louis says as he looks at Harry with shining eyes and a slight smile on his face. “And actually, I know just how you can thank me,” he adds. He gets up, dusting the dirt off his beautiful white garments as best he can. 

Harry lifts an eyebrow. 

“Let me show what this area has to offer before you head out to the next planet,” Louis requests.

Harry considers the offer. A beautiful man showing Harry around this place? Harry has no objections to that. In fact, what more could he ask for? He nods without hesitation.

Louis pulls his hood up, covering most of his face. “Come on. I’ll show you a shortcut to the hidden markets.”

“Oh? And why are they hidden?” Harry asks. 

“I’m not quite sure,” Louis says. “I’ve never actually been to them.” 

Harry is confused. “Then how do you know how to get there?” 

“I heard people talking about it,” he says with a roll of his eyes, as if that should be a given. “Now come on,” Louis says as he grabs hold of Harry’s hand. “We mustn’t be seen.”

Harry can’t quite describe the enigma that is Louis of Starlight’s Crossing. He’s so beautiful and full of life. Despite how quick to temper he seemed during their conversation on the ground in the alley, as they talk and walk, his eyes widen in excitement and curiosity. He seems so interested in Harry’s stories and any little bit of information about space traveling. 

They finally make it to what's supposed to be the famous “hidden markets,” but Harry is having trouble understanding exactly where they are.

“Ta-da!” Louis says excitedly, arms outstretched for dramatic effect. Harry, still not sure what exactly he should be looking at, glances at Louis as if he’s grown a second head. 

“Louis, that's just some random back alley,” Harry says, skeptical.

Louis giggles into his own hand. “That’s where you’re wrong, space boy. This just so happens to be the entrance of the magical hidden markets.”

The entrance is dark and sketchy, and Harry doesn’t like the idea of someone like Louis going down there. Louis is excited though, and he supposes since they’re going in together, Harry can look out for him. They walk down the cobbled steps, take a left and then a right, followed by two more left turns. Harry stops and looks behind him in confusion, his stomach wrenching when he realizes Louis might be lost. Harry is just about to tell Louis that they should just head back when the Starling’s shrill voice cuts him off.

“There, look!” Louis smiles and points a few feet in front of him. He’s at a crossing and pointing to the right. Harry doesn’t know what to expect as he walks over to where Louis is, because whatever it is that Louis is seeing, Harry hasn’t spotted it yet. 

When Harry reaches where Louis is standing, he suddenly sees the hidden markets for what they are. There are all types of twinkling lights adorning the dark alleyways before them, with stands and vendors as far as the eye can see. There are so many delicious smells and captivating colors. Harry has found that places like this usually reek, but as Harry and Louis walk along, nothing here smells bad. However, something does seem off. 

“I heard it's operated entirely by female alienoids,” Louis whispers to him. 

It suddenly dawns on Harry. What feels off about this place is that Harry doesn’t sense any threats. Or at least, none of the overly obvious ones. Everyone is friendly for the most part, albeit hesitant when they see Harry, but with a quick glance at Louis by his side, they quickly dismiss him as any sort of threat. 

“Louis, are no men allowed in here?” 

“Well, we’re here, so that should be enough to answer your question,” Louis says before taking hold of Harry’s hand. “Come on then. Let’s see what kind of adventure we can have!” 

And what an adventure it is indeed.

Louis drags Harry along as he points and shows him so many things. He is able to communicate with some of the aliens, and though Harry isn’t sure what Louis tells them, they somehow always end up being presented with some kind of freebie from their stands. 

Anytime Harry tries to pay for something with the coins he has, the shopkeepers politely refuse, and Louis reassures him that it’s okay and that he doesn’t need to pay. 

“What are you telling them to convince them to give us so much free stuff?” Harry asks finally, as he once again is refused payment for his honey drink.

“Nothing really,” Louis says. “They’re just really kind. Now let’s go look at those puffy alley cats!” Louis exclaims. 

“At those what?” Harry asks before he’s being yanked once again in the opposite direction.

Hours later, once they’re stuffed with sweets and drained from all the socializing, they make their way out of the maze-like alleys.

“So, what did you think of the hidden markets?” Louis asks as he hugs Harry’s arm. 

“I will admit, I was skeptical at first, but I did have a lot of fun. It’s definitely something I’m not used to. Markets like that are usually smelly, overcrowded, and potentially dangerous. This was the complete opposite there though,” Harry explains.

“Although I’ve never really been at a marketplace like you just described, I’m glad I finally got to enjoy this one,” Louis says.

They keep walking, Louis still hanging off of Harry’s arm, until they make it out of the alleyways. Judging by the hues in the sky, it is close to sunset by now. 

“Harry, do you have to go right away?” Louis asks as he looks up at him.

Harry was supposed to leave this place hours ago, but he’s already off schedule. What're a couple more hours?

“Not if you don’t have to,” he replies. “As long as it doesn’t involve too much walking.” 

Louis smiles, star mark glowing for a couple of seconds before it returns to normal. “Follow me then. I know the perfect place to rest our feet.”

“And where’s that?” Harry asks. 

Turns out, it’s a property owned by an adorable little old couple. Louis explains that they live in a small hut that overlooks a beautiful field of pink and purple flora. “They’re quite smitten with me and allow me to spend as much time as I want there,” Louis says, smiling.

“Lead the way,” Harry says, following Louis once more.

—

“Oh, how I wish I could go wherever my heart desires!” Louis says as he twirls around, arms stretched wide in the purple and fuchsia field. 

Like the nerd that he is, Harry is sitting down and trying to take note of all the incredible things he saw today in his small leather notebook. However, he’s having difficulty doing so when his eyes keep going back to Louis. 

The scenic view is beautiful, sure, but it’s still not as breathtaking as the man in front of him. 

Harry takes a bite of the strange pink fruit that the old couple gifted them when they showed up at their door. The taste is sour at first, but the flavor then gets overtaken by an overwhelming taste of sweetness. It’s called a saccharo and it’s Louis’ favorite, apparently. 

The sun is about to set, so Harry takes the opportunity to sketch the field on a new page. He tears some of the colored grass and smashes it into the pages of his sketchbook, giving the gray parchment some color. 

Louis settles down next to him to watch him draw. 

“May I add something to it?” Louis asks permission. 

Harry doesn’t let anyone touch his notebook, but he’s quickly come to realize that Louis isn’t just anyone. He hands his notebook over, followed by the pen. Louis shakes his head, refusing the writing utensil, and only takes the notebook. 

Harry watches as Louis takes a bite of the saccharo, pink juice spilling out from the corner of his mouth. He brings the notebook closer and kisses the page, right above the hills. 

Harry is mesmerized and finds himself turned on from the action, and _oh_. A realization hits Harry like a freight train—he’s really fucking attracted to Louis. 

It’s strange. Harry is by no means a dog, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t sleep around when the opportunity arose. Yet that was the last thing on his mind when spending the day with Louis. He just wanted to get to know him, wanted to make him laugh, and wanted to banter all day long. Their chemistry was unreal. Now though, with the soft glow of the red sky, and the ambiance of the purple and fuchsia field, Harry can’t help but take notice of just how attractive Louis is. 

Harry reaches out slowly, letting his thumb gently caress Louis’ jaw before wiping the excess saccharo juice from the corner of his mouth. Louis’ breath hitches as Harry brings his thumb back to his own lips, tasting the sweet nectar on his fingers. 

Louis’ star starts to glow. They just stare at each other, almost like they’re both seeing each other in a new light. 

“Stop me at any time,” Harry whispers as he closes in on Louis. Louis doesn’t protest, doesn’t back away. On the contrary, he also moves forward to meet Harry. Harry can’t help but groan when their lips touch for the second time that day. Just like the first time, Louis doesn’t move his lips much, letting Harry take control. Harry wants to take his time and savor the moment, so all he does is press his lips against Louis’. 

“Is something wrong?” Louis asks when Harry backs away. 

“You’ve never done this before?” Harry asks.

Louis blushes, head lowering in shame. “Is it that obvious?” 

“Yes, but it’s not a bad thing. I’m just surprised a beautiful man like you isn’t already spoken for.” 

Louis sighs at Harry’s response and falls backward. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Harry asks. 

“No, it’s not your fault. It’s just that...with my people, arranged marriages are not common, but they’re also not unheard of.” Louis explains.

Harry doesn’t like where this was going. 

“My parents passed away when I was five years old. I had no blood relative to look out for me except a tutor that had been with me since I was born. So when a powerful family asked for my hand in marriage soon after, well, the advisors accepted.”

A combination of disbelief and white-hot rage swirls inside Harry’s body. How was that fair? A five-year-old basically being sold off without any say in their own future. 

“Don’t make that face,” Louis says, sighing. “I came to accept it long ago. Besides, there are worse things that could have happened to me.” 

Louis sits up suddenly, an expression of mirth on his face. 

“Today was one of the best days of my life. I did things that I wanted to do with someone who looks at me like I’m their equal. Someone who isn’t afraid to call me out or tease me,” he says. Louis crawls over to Harry and slings a leg over his lap. “Harry of Saturn,” Louis whispers. “Will you grant me my one and only wish and make me yours tonight?”

Harry doesn’t say anything, and actions speak louder than words anyway. Instead, he just surges forward and claims Louis’ lips. 

If Harry were a good man, he’d deny Louis this and tell him to wait for when he’s in love, but apparently, that’s a luxury that Louis can’t afford. Harry might as well give him what he asks for, so long as it really is what he wants.

“I don’t want to do this if you feel like you have to,” Harry says, pulling away from the kiss and holding Louis' face. He searches for any sort of displeasure in his eyes. 

Louis kisses him hard in response before answer. 

“I’m quite smitten with you, Harry of—“ 

“Styles,” Harry interrupts. “My full name is Harry Styles.” 

Louis’ face softens. “I don’t have control of many things in my life, Harry Styles, but I’ve never been more sure and felt more in control of my life than I did today...and than I do right now at this very moment.”

Harry groans as Louis begins to grind down onto his dick, clearly feeling his hardness through his pants. His arousal is obvious, but he has to try one more time, even if it’s with no conviction. “Are you absolutely positive that you want to be taken by a lowly human like myself?” He asks.

Louis kisses him sweetly. “Only if the human promises to make me feel _good_. To ruin me for anyone else who takes me.” His eyes are wide and round as he looks at Harry.

Harry has every intention to make good on that promise.

He takes as much time as he can kissing and exploring Louis’ soft body, wanting to get to know every inch of skin, but also realizing that he doesn’t have much time.

Louis stays quiet, which is the opposite of how he’s been all day. Harry can’t blame him though, considering how overwhelming sex can be your first time. And Harry wants to make sure he does right by Louis. He wants to ensure that Louis will think back on this fondly, rather than as something scary or something that makes him feel regret.

For once in his life, Harry feels out of his element. He’s had sex plenty of times and he always makes sure to please his partner, but the main goal of his encounters from the past was always to satisfy his own needs. His partners would take just as much as Harry does, both of them on equal footing and concerned only with their own pleasure.

With Louis, Harry is 100 percent in charge, and he thrives off of that. He loves nothing more than to be in control in bed. Since Louis is a virgin and considering how shy and hesitant he’s acting all of a sudden, Harry knows that it’s likely he’ll allow Harry to take the lead.

Cupping Louis’ face gently, Harry kisses him nice and slow. Time may be ticking for both of them, but Harry refuses to rush this. There should never be a rush when it comes to your first time.

He flips them over so that Louis is laying down in the grass, Harry’s body hovering above him. 

“Okay?” Harry asks as he kisses down Louis’ neck.

Louis doesn’t reply, but his nod is answer enough.

“If at any point you feel too uncomfortable or you want me to stop, just say so. Don’t hold back for my sake,” Harry explains. “I want you to enjoy this.”

Harry can tell that Louis is nervous and doesn’t quite know what to do, including whether he can touch Harry’s body. Harry wants him to touch. Quite badly, in fact, but he knows Louis needs encouragement.

“Also, don’t be shy. There’s no need for that,” Harry whispers, taking hold of one of Louis’ wrists so he can gently unfold the man’s tightly closed fist. He kisses his fingers, and Louis’ breath hitches at the action. Harry winks, as he takes a digit inside his mouth, sucking on it.

“Harry,” Louis sighs as his hips buck up, rubbing against Harry’s hard cock. They both gasp at the contact, and Louis’ hand that was just in Harry’s mouth grips tightly onto Harry’s bicep.

Harry’s been so focused on Louis that he’s been neglecting his own hardness, but Louis’ movement reminds him that he desperately needs more.

Louis whines, head turned to the side, nails digging in further to Harry’s bicep as Harry ruts down against him. His nails sting, but Harry doesn’t mind. Not when it shows how much Louis is enjoying this.

“Harry, please. Please don’t stop. Please,” Louis begs as he bucks his hips up to meet Harry’s. The friction is delicious. So good, in fact, that it has Louis climaxing in minutes.

“Harry! Don’t sto—” Louis whimpers again as he comes, cutting his thought off. The sound that leaves his throat has Harry grasping desperately for his own dick, and he slowly pumps it to help take the edge off. Louis gulps for air as his eyes and star mark glow. Harry gives Louis a moment to catch his breath, admiring how loose-limbed and wrecked he already looks.

“Harry,” Louis whispers, a soft pink tint covering his cheeks.

“Shhh, you’re okay. You were so good, baby. So so good,” Harry says.

“I wasn’t supposed to come. But it just...it felt too good to stop,” he whispers.

Harry groans as he kisses him. “I’ll make you feel even better, baby. Would you like that?”

“Yes,” Louis whimpers in affirmation.

“I’m gonna start taking your clothes off,” Harry explains. “While I do that, I want you to not think about anything but what your body tells you to do. If you want to touch me,” Harry says. “Touch me wherever you please.” He takes Louis’ hand and brings it down to his hard cock. Harry hisses as Louis grabs hold of it.

“That’s it, Starlight,” Harry whispers as he makes quick work of removing Louis’ clothes.

The outfit Louis is wearing is rather strange. He’s got white leggings on that mold to every curve of his body, and then the tunic itself is just a long heavy fabric that falls to his ankles in the front and the back, but has slits on either side. He’s also wearing a turtleneck crop top that covers his chest down to above his belly button. There are no sleeves to it, and it reminds Harry of a much more expensive and durable version of a muscle tee.

He takes his time undressing Louis, enjoying the feeling of his clothes as he removes them from the man’s body, While he does so, the Starling begins to touch Harry everywhere he can reach.

Harry is in his own world. Nothing outside this field exists, as layers of clothes start to form a small pile beside them, and as the gentle whispers of desire lay open in the night.

“You’re so beautiful. Definitely an angel,” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear as he grabs hold of his pretty dick. He’s never used that word to describe someone’s dick, but it’s the only way to describe Louis’. It’s smaller than Harry’s and there’s no trace of hair anywhere. The head is engorged with blood, and Harry wants nothing more than to taste.

So taste he does.

Louis moans out into the night as Harry works his mouth. Louis’ come is pearly white as Harry licks it up, but even in the moonlight, Harry can see speckles of silver in the mix. Unlike humans with the saltiness of their come, Louis’ is sweet on his tastebuds.

From there, Harry flips Louis over gently and moves his mouth to the opening between Louis’ cheeks so he can begin to prep Louis for his cock.

He doesn’t need lube, Louis assures him, as his body self lubricates when it’s time to mate. Harry still wants to prepare him properly though, not wanting to miss out on anything Louis’ body has to offer, even as Louis protests that it isn’t needed.

Harry takes his time opening Louis up. Since he’s already so wet, there’s not much resistance as he moves his digits in and out of his entrance. After a short while, Harry decides to stop torturing Louis by drawing this out and gives him what he really wants. 

He turns Louis back over and returns to his position above him, diving in to kiss Louis once more. It’s only been a short time that Harry’s mouth was preoccupied with other things, but he already feels desperate for his lips to be on Louis’ once more. 

They’re both quiet as they kiss, with the only sounds being their labored breathing and the heavy thump of two heartbeats.

“Harry, please,” Louis begs as Harry hovers above him, resting on his forearms. Harry’s dick is hard and pulsating with need when he rubs it against Louis’ entrance.

“Make me yours, space boy,” Louis whispers, and Harry does.

Louis’ body stiffens as Harry pushes in, but his body ultimately accepts all of Harry in one go. It’s amazing how smooth the glide is. Harry’s never felt anything like it.

Louis gasps out in a silent cry and his face scrunches at the feeling of a cock inside him for the first time.

“I feel so full,” Louis gasps.

Harry groans when he hears that, and his hips automatically thrust at Louis’ unintentionally filthy words, the rough motion making Louis’ breath hitch.

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry apologizes, and he pauses for a moment to allow Louis’ body to adjust to the sudden intrusion.

“You still with me, starlight?” Harry grunts out, doing everything in his power to avoid giving in to the tight heat holding his cock like a vice until he checks that Louis is okay first.

“Y-yes,” Louis whispers breathlessly. “Please make me feel good, Harry.”

Harry does just that.

—

Harry is sated and tired, but not completely ready to give in to sleep yet. He lies on his back, one arm supporting his head, while the other caresses Louis’ back.

He can still feel the thump of Louis’ heartbeat, even as it finally slows down.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asks, voice rumbling low and deep.

“Mmm,” Louis sighs. “Sleepy.”

“Yeah? Did I make good on my promise, then?”

He feels Louis’ fingers gently scratch his chest, erupting Harry’s skin in goosebumps.

“I feel...weightless,” Louis says. “I feel amazing. Like nothing can bring me down.”

Harry chuckles at that.

“If I didn’t know any better, sweetheart, I’d say you’re completely fucked out.”

There’s a slap on his chest. “Always so crude, Harry Styles.”

“Just telling it as it is,” Harry smirks. 

They lay there silently for a couple more minutes, staring at the moons and stars above them.

“Harry?” Louis whispers.

“Yes?”

“What do these numbers on your necklace mean?” Harry glances down and sees Louis looking at his dog tags, which are now hanging from Louis’ neck.

No one has ever gotten close to touching those, and yet somehow, it doesn’t bother Harry in the slightest that Louis is now wearing them around his neck.

“Well, two of those are mine, from when I was in the military back on my home planet.”

“You were at war?” Louis gasps. 

“Yeah, for a while,” Harry explains. “I served for three years.”

Louis doesn’t respond, and instead gives him a gentle kiss over his heart. Harry just runs his fingers through Louis’ hair, massaging the scalp beneath the soft strands.

“And the third one?”

“That was my grandfather’s. He raised me growing up and he’s the one who taught me all about the universe. He passed when I was 16 and was my main influence for serving as well.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Louis laments. 

“Nothing to be sorry for. “It was a long time ago.” Harry shrugs, sweeping Louis’ bangs to the side.

“No,” Louis says, as he moves his fringe back into place. “I look revolting with my fringe to the side. I have a big forehead.” 

“I don’t think you and revolting should ever be used in the same sentence,” Harry says as he sweeps his fringe to the side once more. “Harry!” Louis whines, grabbing his wrist to stop him from doing it again. Harry twists his wrist, making Louis lose his grip on it, giving Harry an opening. 

Apparently, Louis is very ticklish.

“Harry, stop! Stop it!” He chuckles as he tries with all his might to stop Harry from touching him.

“Not until you admit that your hair in any and every style looks great.”

“Then I’d be lying!” Louis cries.

“Say it,” Harry demands, pausing only long enough for Louis to catch his breath. 

“You are the absolute worst, you know that?”

Harry lifts his hands, fingers ready to attack once again. Louis’ eyes widen as he puts his own hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, fine! I look good with any and every hairstyle,” Louis says, exasperation apparent in his breathless voice. 

“Now you have to believe it,” Harry says.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah,” he mocks before he bursts out laughing. Harry does the same, unable to resist the Starling’s infectious laughter.

Once they catch their breath and are once again laying down, Harry speaks again. “For the record, I don’t think you have a big forehead. It's the perfect size, especially with that mark in the middle,” he compliments. He leans in, pecking Louis’ lips and then his forehead, making sure his lips don’t touch his star mark. 

Louis shudders and looks up at Harry with a soft expression. 

“You missed,” he whispers.

Harry looks at him, confused for a moment, but then he realizes that Louis means that Harry should kiss his mark. “Yeah?” Harry asks, not sure if this is really what Louis wants.

“You already took all of my firsts. What’s one more? I want you to,” He confesses.

Harry sits up, arms wrapped around Louis so he comes up with him. 

“Harry,” Louis whines. Harry ignores his protests as he grabs hold of Louis’ neck and kisses him deeply. Louis immediately opens his mouth and lets Harry in, and Harry can’t help the chuckle that escapes at that.

“What’s so funny?” Louis asks once they break apart.

“Only a few hours of us kissing and you already know exactly what to do,” Harry explains.

“Well, of course, I’m a quick learner.”

Harry takes a hand and pinches Louis’ cheeks with his thumb and forefinger.

“Harry!” Louis attempts to grumble, but because of the way Harry is holding him, his lips puckered like a fish, it ends up sounding more like “Fawwy.”

The little starlight is too cute to handle.

Harry starts laughing freely, something he feels like he hadn’t done in a long time, and he doesn’t stop even when Louis bats his hand away in annoyance. His scowl doesn’t last very long, of course, because he quickly joins Harry in his elation.

Harry only has to see the happiness spread across his face for a few seconds before he surges forward and touches his lips to Louis’ star mark. The effect is instant, as Louis’ body slackens, a high moan escaping Louis’ lips while his eyes start to glow. The star pulsates under Harry’s touch as it too begins to emit its silvery glow.

Harry’s lips tingle as he pulls away, and Louis’ body slants forward. Harry gently lowers them back down, moving Louis’ head so it rests on his shoulder and holding him tight as the man’s body quivers with sensation.

Harry reaches out his hand to find Louis’ robe where it’s tossed beside them and covers him with it. The night is mostly hot and sticky, but the gentle breeze offers just the slightest chill.

Harry holds on to Louis and whispers sweet nothings into his ear until the shivering stops and his eyes and mark finally stop glowing. 

Louis is completely passed out by that point, and Harry can’t help but want to take him with him. And as much as Harry might think that he’d be easy to convince, he gets the sense that Louis would deny him if he asked. Something is holding him back, and Harry doesn’t want to just assume that he would be interested in coming, regardless of how much Harry would like him to say Yes.

He can picture it so clearly, as he holds onto Louis’ sleeping body. How they’d go exploring every inch of the galaxy without a care in the world. He builds a fairytale future in his mind, one that includes marriage, kids, and growing old together. Even after such a short time together, Harry knows that he’d say yes to anything and everything this man ever asked for. He’d follow him to the ends of the galaxy if that’s what Louis wanted.

And that thought terrifies Harry. His heartbeat spikes as he realizes what his traitorous mind is doing, and immediately, Harry stops that train of thought in its tracks. This was a one-time thing. They’re two strangers that know almost nothing about each other. _I know enough_ , his mind whispers, much to Harry’s displeasure, but he refuses to acknowledge it.

Harry’s seen this happen time and time again. People coming together, forming some instant bond until real life tears them apart. Louis is engaged and Harry is an adventurer and delinquent who has no ties to anyone or anything. As freeing and glamorous as Louis perceives his lifestyle to be after their conversations today, it’s not a life suitable for someone as special as Louis.

Harry chuckles in disbelief. Even now, he’s still thinking about Louis’ well-being. How did he get so attached so quickly? All it took was a day. Not even, just a mere few hours.

Attachment and commitment are something Harry refuses to take part in. It’s a slippery and dangerous road, and it’s one that Harry isn’t ready for.

It’s embarrassingly clear that Louis already has him wrapped around his little finger, and that means he could destroy Harry in an instant. Harry’s not sure how he allowed it to get to this point after just a trip to the market and one evening of passion. 

Harry makes up his mind right there and then. If he’s to survive, the only part of his body that he needs to listen to is the brain in his head, not the muscle beating out of control in his chest or the one throbbing with want in his nether regions. 

So with that, Harry gently shimmies out from under Louis and lays the man down on his robe, not daring to look too closely at his sleeping form as he gets himself dressed.

Once he’s clothed, Harry gathers Louis’ clothes silently. He knows this is the right thing to do. Harry’s lifestyle is dangerous and unpredictable, and Harry isn’t dumb. He’s well aware Louis comes from some sort of money. The clothes, the way he carries himself, how his hands are soft to the touch, knowing no real labor. He would never enjoy Harry’s life. 

_Is that the excuse you’re going with?_ His traitorous conscience asks.

Harry’s jaw tightens in annoyance.

Harry adjusts Louis’ white robe to cover him up fully before kneeling down and easily lifting Louis into a bridal carry, the Starling’s head laying on his shoulder. Louis doesn’t stir.

He walks through the darkened fields, the light from the three moons above their heads helping him navigate his way through. After a couple of minutes, he reaches the little hut where the old couple lives. He passes their home and makes his way to the worn-down gazebo in the yard.

Harry lays Louis down gently, as if he was made out of the most fragile glass. Louis mumbles something, and Harry freezes in his spot. He does it again, but Harry can’t quite make out what he’s saying. Finally, the third time, Harry manages to make out three words. 

“Take,” “me,” and “you.” 

Harry stands there for a moment, searching for any sign that Louis is awake and aware of what he’s saying. However, he doesn’t say anything or move again, and Harry can’t stay any longer. He notices the reflection of the moons on his tags where they’re splayed on Louis’ chest, and on any other day, he would snatch them up to take them with him. Not today though.

Harry doesn’t believe in destiny, but maybe just maybe this once, he’ll believe.

He walks away without looking back.

—

**_4 years later_  
**

The stench and bustle of the overcrowded street are souring Harry’s mood. He’s never been to this planet and now he knows why. There are all types of life forms here, and some of them have Harry doing a double-take. You’d think he’d be used to all the different aliens by now, but there are still some that have him questioning everything. Still, he can’t help but think about how in all of his travels, he’s never been able to find as beautiful of a creature as he did when he met the little Starling a few years ago. 

Like on most outer planets, there are barely any humans here. And even though Harry has traveled to many places, he’s always shocked to see new creatures he’d never seen before. He takes mental notes so he can add them to his notebook.

Harry is just about to head a couple of blocks over to the meeting place when he is suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling that makes him stop in his tracks. He doesn’t know what this feeling is exactly, but he has a sense of anxiousness to get to something. He just doesn’t know what. 

“Move it, asshole,” someone grunts, shoulder checking him as they pass him to go inside the tavern. If it were any other day, Harry wouldn’t hesitate to ram his fist into that sad excuse for a pig-looking alienoid. However, on this day, he has other matters to attend to. Harry's feet start moving of their own accord before he can even think about what he’s doing or why. It’s as if his body is on autopilot, hungry for something that’ll soothe his agitated mood. 

Without direction or a destination, Harry starts walking. He passes more creatures and turns another corner, where he finds a narrow pathway. He walks through it until he reaches the end, where he notices a platform with a rundown train. One of the doors is open, and Harry finds himself boarding it without a second thought. 

There are a lot of people on the train, and as Harry walks down the aisle, he starts looking at every single one. What is he looking for? He’s not sure. His eyes take in all of the life forms crammed in the middle compartment before they drop to a small child who’s already looking back at him, hiding behind their parent’s leg. Harry can’t make out who the adult is because their back is turned, but the child keeps on staring at him. 

The child is wearing a bandana on his head with blue goggles over them. His hair is just barely passed his shoulders, and despite never having seen this child before, Harry feels as though he knows him. Just then, Harry realizes it’s a human child. He smiles in surprise, as it’s not often he sees humans out in the outer rims, and especially not children. The kid returns the smile, eyes sparkling as he begins tugging on the coat of the adult accompanying him. But before the adult can turn around, the doors of the train shut, startling Harry. 

Like a bubble bursting, Harry is shaken out of his weird trance. He blinks a couple of times, his eyes focusing on his surroundings. The train and the child are gone.

Instead, Harry is at the tavern, leaning back on his seat with his legs spread apart as he holds brown liquor in his glass. Was that a vision he just had or was he too spaced out and his imagination went a little crazy? He doesn’t quite recall how he got here, but as he checks his radar, he realizes where he’s supposed to be.

Harry waits a couple of minutes until he ends up with company.

He’s staring at a pale man who’s easily half Harry’s height. He’s exactly like Liam described him when he reached out to Harry a few days ago about a possible job and a personal favor. He hadn’t given many details, not knowing much himself, but gave Harry a vague description of his employer and the location. 

The man looks human, but Harry can tell he’s anything but. He has silvery slicked back hair and circular glasses on his nose. Harry can’t help but feel bad for the old gramps. He looks like he should be a librarian teaching kids about the galaxies, not sitting here with an expression that suggests he’s about to puke out of nerves. He’s trying to put up a strong facade, but Harry can see the uneasiness and fear emitting from his entire body. 

“An acquaintance of mine said you take high-risk jobs h—here and there,” he says nervously, stuttering over his words.

Harry lifts an eyebrow and just stares. He really should cut the dude some slack, but if Harry has learned anything from his years of traveling through space, it is to trust no one, and that includes the meek and innocent-looking fellows. 

“Go on,” Harry says expectantly.

The man takes an awkward sip of the drink in front of him and immediately starts coughing, clearly not used to the strong ale. Harry scoffs at that. Who allowed their grandpa to come here? For all they know, Harry could be a complete psychopath and this old man could end up dead in a ditch somewhere. The man does not say anything else, even after Harry’s prompting, and he has no patience left.

“Listen, I don’t know what you're planning and you’re just wasting my time beating around the bush instead of just telling me the job. You seem like a proper fellow that is in way over your head, and you definitely don’t belong in a place—,” Harry pauses as he glances around the tavern, which is filled with seedy individuals. “—Like this. So if you’ll excuse me,” Harry says with the tilt of his head, planning to walk away. 

“No, please wait. I insist,” the man pleads. 

Harry just shakes his head.

“Whatever your asking price, I will easily double it!” The man whispers desperately, reaching toward Harry and placing his hands on Harry’s chest. Harry raises his eyebrow again, glaring at him. The man immediately zeroes in on his hands and pulls them away as if he’s been burned. 

“Sorry,” he says in embarrassment as he brings his hands into closed fists on either side of his body. “Please sit and hear me out, sir. I beg of you.” 

Harry can see desperation and determination in equal amounts through the old man’s stormy gaze. He’s clearly not going to stop pestering Harry until he agrees to whatever it is that he wants. If this was any other day, Harry would have just gotten up and left. Compassion doesn’t get you anywhere but your grave around these parts. For some reason, however, and maybe because of the lingering weirdness Harry feels from earlier, Harry decides to hear him out.

“You’ve got five minutes. Nothing more,” Harry says.—

“So let me just clarify,” Harry interrupts. “You want me to smuggle a kid and his father off of this planet?” Harry can’t help his judgmental tone. This sounds a whole lot like human trafficking and while Harry is no saint, he would never be willing to do this type of work—and especially not when it involves children.

“Y—yes,” the man says.

Harry’s eyes harden. “Why not take a public shuttle?”

“They’re under my protection and—“

“Because from the way it looks, this is you kidnapping them and making me do the dirty work.”

“Kidnapping?” The man hisses, face morphing in outrage. “They are my family and the only ones I have left. For a lowlife like you to even suggest that when you know nothing about me or them….“

Harry rolls the eyes at the man’s outrage. “Let’s reflect. You’re in a seedy place like this asking me to help you to illegally move people— people who are not here to speak for themselves, I might add. You’re not painting a pretty picture and I’m not an idiot. I know how these things go. An old perverted man asking a space pirate to transfer life forms for slavery...I may be a lowlife, as you say, but I refuse to take part in any of this.”

“I’m not about to bring my companion and his three-year-old to a seedy place like this. Excuse me for trying to look after them and try to get them out of this dump, you vermin,” the man hisses.

“If it wasn’t obvious, this entire planet is a dump, so bringing them here wouldn’t make a difference,” Harry says, rolling his eyes.

“You, sir have no class and not an ounce of decency. A tavern is no place for a man of worth and a child.”

Now Harry is a patient man, but Liam can go fuck himself with this guy and this job. Favor or not, payment or not, Harry isn’t going to be insulted by a brittle old man that looks like he’s already got one foot in the grave.

“Cut the shit with the insults. You’re in the wolf’s den, old man, and by the looks of it, you need me. If you want me to help you, I’d suggest you bite your tongue before I cut it out.”

The man blinks, face twisting in horror, clearly taken aback by such a graphic threat. They glare at each other for what feels like an eternity, both refusing to back down. Inevitably though, the old man concedes.

“Maybe this was a mistake after all,” the old man says finally as he carelessly gulps down the rest of his drink, scrunching his face in disgust but at least managing to avoid coughing up a lung this time.

He takes a giant breath and exhales slowly, shoulders sagging dramatically.

“If you accept, you will be generously compensated, I’m not some sick man trying to kidnap those two. They’re in danger and I must take drastic measures to ensure their safety. If that means coming to a place I have no business being at, asking some random space pirate, and risking my life for them, then so be it,” the man says after he finishes up his drink.

“What kind of danger are we talking about?” Harry asks, more intrigued after hearing that.

“The man is wealthy and in an arranged marriage. He had a son out of wedlock and he’s afraid they want him dead for his inheritance,” the man explains.

“I’ll have to speak one on one with the passenger,” Harry says finally. “If I see any sign of discomfort or distress coming from either him or the child, I won’t hesitate to throw you off my ship and take them to safety without you.”

“I will not let them out of my sight, and I’ll especially not leave them in the hands of a stranger!” The man says, slapping the table.

“Those are my terms. I’m here because Liam is a long time friend, but I want to make it clear that I do not trust old geezers like you—no matter how kind you look. Take it or leave it,” Harry says.

“Knowing that you actually give a shit about some anonymous passengers gives me some peace of mind, I suppose. Anyone else would have accepted, no questions asked, but here you are refusing the job offer if it involves something as unforgivable as human trafficking or abuse,” the old man says, considering. 

Harry just raises his eyebrow in reply.

“Lady Johanna, please forgive me,” the man whispers as he looks up at the ceiling. With a sigh, he finally looks at Harry and extends his hand for Harry to shake. “I’ll accept your terms,” he says. Harry takes hold of his hand, but before they can shake on it, the man tightens his grip. “But just because I’m old doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass if you try anything funny.”

Harry smirks at the old man attempting to look intimidating. Harry won’t underestimate him, but he’s an alpha male and he will have the last word.

“I leave at 5AM on the dot,” Harry says as he slaps the table. “If you’re not on board by then, then you’re shit out of luck. See you in a couple of hours,” he says before getting up and exiting, leaving the coordinates to his ship’s location on the tiny piece of paper he left on the table.

—

Harry is waiting outside the chameleon with his arms crossed. He can’t shake the anxious feeling that he’s been experiencing since setting foot here. It’s abnormal, but he just wants to get this shit over with. He tried to clean up the spare room on his ship to the best of his abilities for the sake of his passengers, so he’ll see how that goes. 

This is the last time he does a favor like this. There are too many unpredictable variables, and when Harry isn’t in full control of a situation, he starts to lose his temper. No one wants that. 

He doesn’t have to wait long for his guests to arrive. It’s past 1AM when he sees two hooded figures moving their way through the trees. Instinctively, his hand moves to the gun attached to his hip. 

They both notice his action and stop abruptly before one moves in front of the other with their hands up, clearly acting as a protector. The person slowly reaches for the hood of the cloak and lets it fall behind him. The old man Harry met earlier that day is there, a hesitant look on his face. 

Harry steps away from where he was leaning and presses the button that makes the boarding ramp descend. He crosses his arms and takes notice of the figure behind the old man as they walk up the ramp. The person has a slightly smaller frame and he can see a big bulge protruding under his cloak, which indicates that it must be where the child is clinging to his mother. 

“We didn’t bring much. Just the essentials as you requested,” the old man says, lifting two brown suitcases with gold trim. 

Harry nods in approval and turns around for them to follow. Once they’re all in the main corridor, he presses a button and the ramp immediately lifts up and closes. The air is heavy with discomfort, as the two parties are unsure of what to make of each other. Harry tells them to follow once more and leads them through the cockpit access tunnel. He tells the old man to place their suitcases down in the corner of the front of the hallway and tells the other figure to go ahead and enter the cockpit. Once he does and before the old man can enter the cockpit himself, Harry closes and locks the doors behind him. 

There’s a gasp from the figure, who immediately backs away from Harry in fear and reaches down by his thigh to pull out what looks like a knife. Harry can hear also the old man thumping on the door just outside, demanding to be let in. Other than that, it’s relatively silent. 

“What is the meaning of this?” The man questions. 

“Woah, there’s no need for the knife,” Harry says, putting his arms up in surrender. 

“Really?” The man says in disbelief. “You separated me from my companion and locked me and my son in here with you. How the fuck do you expect me to interpret that?”

He has a point. This is not what Harry meant to do, but damn it, he has to make sure everything is okay just as he promised himself he would. He doesn’t know why he cares so much, but he doesn’t want to be responsible if something is amiss with the old man’s initial story. 

“Mama!” A shrill little voice whimpers. The man backs up even more, moving until his back is up against the control panels. He whispers something to the toddler that Harry can’t quite understand. _Shit, this looks bad_ , Harry realizes. There’s a goddamn child on his ship for the first time ever and Harry is terrifying them and their mother. Harry needs to fix this. 

“Cornering and scaring you was not my intention, but this situation seems very suspicious, and being the nice guy that I am, I want to make sure that you’ve consented to leave this place and especially to doing so with that old man,” Harry explains, speaking quickly. 

“Of course I am. He is family!” The man replies, voice shaking towards the end. 

“Listen, you don’t need to put on a front. He’s pretty much trapped in the corridor and I can take you anywhere that you need to go. I’ve seen plenty of cases like this with people taking advantage of others and I’m not about to let you be another victim.” 

“As thoughtful as that is, he is like a father to me. He’s not kidnapping us, and whatever heroic act you’re playing at, you can drop it,” The man says with venom. “I don’t trust you.”

Harry can’t blame him, and he scolds himself internally for having gone about this all wrong. With a sigh, he addresses his ship. “Chameleon, open the cockpit doors.” The doors immediately open and the old man comes tumbling in from where he was pounding on the doors outside, his face flushed red with anger and worry. 

“My prince!” He screams as he staggers to where the hooded man is. He grabs his shoulders and whispers something in a language Harry doesn’t recognize before turning around and standing between the so-called prince and Harry, his fists up, ready to protect. 

The man has balls. Harry will give him that, but it’s utterly ridiculous. He would never be able to take Harry, and he’s sure the old man knows this, but is ready to die for his prince anyway if that’s what it takes. Harry can respect that. 

“Alright, calm down, I’m not trying to do anything. I just needed to get him away from you in case he was too scared to talk,” Harry says. “You have my word, as Liam’s friend and as the captain of this ship. I will get you to your destination as fast and safely as possible.” Harry bows. 

“I trust young Liam’s judgment, but let it be known I will not hesitate to harm you if you pull anything like that again. The three of us come as a package deal and we will remain together at all times,” the man says angrily.

Harry can’t help but smirk. This old man was clueless and terrified when it was just them, but he’s putting up a stronger front now that he has his companions with him. As annoying as the dude is, Harry can’t help but like him. He’s loyal, and to Harry, loyalty means everything. 

Harry takes off his dark goggles and lets them hand around his neck. “Let me introduce myself,” he says as he takes the pink bandana off of the lower part of his face, leaving it to settle on his neck instead. “I’m the captain of the Chameleon, Captain Harry S—“

“Styles,” The man finishes for him as he finally drops his hood. Harry, for the second time in his life, is blinded by a golden beacon of light. 

“Mama?” The child asks, and Harry can make out a brunette head right by Louis’ chin. As soon as the child turns away from his mother to face Harry, his forehead begins to shine as well. It’s not as bright as Louis’, but the glow is there. 

Louis puts the child on his feet and takes a step forward. When he does, just like a moth to a flame, Harry can’t help but move forward as well. 

“Starling?” Harry whispers in bewilderment. 

Just like that, Louis’s eyes glow a bright golden hue before they go white and his body drops. Harry can’t move fast enough to catch him, but luckily, the old man is closer and grabs him before he hits the ground. 

“My prince!” The old man says as he holds Louis, lowering him to the ground slowly to rest on the man’s lap. The toddler starts to cry and Harry feels paralyzed, unable to move. He’s not sure what he expected from this trip, but he knows that this would’ve been last on the list. In fact, he can go as far as to say that this prospect wasn’t even on his list to begin with. The last time he had seen those eyes, that glow, Louis, his little Starling...that was about four years ago. God, it’s been too long, but somehow he’s here. 

Harry had gone back. He’d searched high and low just to see those beautiful blue eyes again. but his search was in vain. Now, as if destiny wasn’t ready to give up on them, it had brought Louis right here to his home when he least expected it.

“Mama!” The toddler repeats, patting gently at Louis’ face with his tiny and adoringly chubby hand. 

“He’s alright, Master Saturn,” the old man says. “He’s just a little tired, but it’s nothing a good night’s sleep can’t fix. Please do not fret.” 

He directs his attention to Harry, who’s still standing there as shell shocked as ever. “Well, don’t just stand there. Take us to our sleeping quarters!” He commands with annoyance in his eyes. 

Harry is busy trying to decide if he wants to throw up or pass out. Louis is here. Louis is here with him. Louis is here with him and a random old man and a toddler who calls him mama...fuck. Did Louis go through with the arranged marriage? Anger and jealousy pool inside Harry’s chest, along with the bitter realization that he has no right to feel that way. He’s the one that left. He’s the one who ran away like a fucking coward. It remains the one and only decision he has ever lived to regret. 

The old man tries to lift Louis up, but they’re about the same height and the old geezer is struggling. Even more so because he’s also trying to deal with the whimpering child who has attached himself to the man as he hovers over his mama in concern.

Louis whimpers too then, probably due to being jostled, and that noise makes Harry snap into action. He takes a couple of quick steps before he kneels down and gently caresses Louis’ face. It’s him, it’s really him, right here and looking just as ethereal as the day they met. Just as ethereal as the day Harry fell head over heels and made Louis his. It took one day. One fucking day and Harry has thought of him every day since. 

“Oh, Louis,” Harry whispers, gently moving Louis’ fringe away from his forehead, mindful not to touch the star-shaped scar. He knows he has no right to, no matter how much he wants to. 

He’s broken out of his trance when the old man holding him moves Louis closer to his chest. 

“Don’t you dare touch him,” he snipes. 

Harry wants to punch the old man in the face right then and there, first for touching Louis, and second for trying to keep him away from Harry. It’s completely irrational, especially after Louis called him family, but Harry can’t prevent the possessive instincts that take over.

Harry tries to brush the irrational thoughts away. 

“You’re clearly struggling to carry him,” he says calmly. “I won’t harm him. I’d never harm him.”

“After what you just pulled, why should I trust you?” The man asks, glaring.

“Because I know Louis. And because frankly, this is the safest place for all of you right now.”

The man’s eyes turn into slits. “And just where does a man like you know the prince from?”

Harry shuts up right there. It’s not like he can say that a few years back, Louis saved his ass from being thrown in jail and then pretty much threw himself at Harry, hung out with Harry for the afternoon, begged for Harry to take his virginity, and then slept peacefully as Harry bolted.

Harry clears his throat instead, ignoring the question altogether. “Tend to the child. He’s clearly worried.” Harry says quietly, nodding his head toward the small boy. 

The man’s eyes widen as he looks over to where the kid is crouching down with a look of confusion on his face, the scar still glowing on his forehead. The old man sighs and manages an assuring smile for the toddler. It honestly looks more pained than comforting, but Harry doesn’t say anything. The old man redirects his gaze towards Harry before his gaze hardens, a clear warning to not even think about doing anything beyond what he said he’d do. 

Harry places one hand beneath Louis’ knees and wraps another around his upper back, pulling him into a bridal carry and getting to his feet easily. Louis’ head immediately leans against Harry’s chest. 

“It’s okay, Master Saturn,” the old man says softly, reaching out to take the boy’s hand. “Your mother is going to be okay.” 

“The living quarters are this way,” Harry says, leading them down the corridor to the main hallway. “I’ll give a tour once you’re all settled in and Louis wakes up.”

“Prince Louis to you,” the old man bites out. “He is of noble birth. Address him with respect.”

Harry snorts. Of course Louis is noble. Harry isn’t the least bit surprised. A beautiful boy with soft skin that had known no hard work and an aura of innocence only someone like a prince can hold. _Fuck_ , Harry can’t help but think. _Fuck fuck fuck._ The man in his arms is too good for him and always was, long before they met the first time. It all makes sense now. 

They make it to the living quarters, and through the first set of doors is the sleeping quarters. “The one to the left is where you’ll be staying,” Harry says, pointing in that direction. He honestly wants to bring Louis to his room where the bed is bigger and there’s more space, but that would be inappropriate at the moment. Harry’s also pretty sure the old man would come for his throat. “There’s an extra bunk to your left, as you can see, right behind the dining booth.”

Harry pushes the door to the other room open with his foot and turns himself sideways to avoid hurting Louis while walking through the narrow halfway. The room isn’t very big. There are lockers on each side of the hallway right before the sleeping nooks, two on each side, one on top of the other. When Harry reaches one of the beds, he bends down and gently lies Louis down on a lower bunk. 

He backs away when the old man—Harry should really learn his name at some point—pushes him aside and places his hands on each side of Louis’ temple. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks, with concern.

“Louis has been really nervous about this whole ordeal. He’s not been eating right and has been suppressing the glow from his forehead. What just happened back there is all of that coming to bite him in the ass. He’ll be knocked out for a couple of hours, so it’s best to have him sleep it off and gain his strength back. He can have a proper meal once he’s woken up.”

Shit. There’s not much in his fridge. Harry will have to go out and get more food, but he can surely whip something up for him before he wakes up. 

“Damon,” the small high-pitched voice says, and Harry takes in the little child standing next to the old man. 

“It’s alright, Master Saturn. He’s just really tired and needs to sleep just like you do when you take a nap. Why don’t you keep him company and nap with him? You know he always feels better with cuddles,” The man says gently as he caresses the back of the child’s head. 

“Excuse me, mister,” the child says, turning toward Harry and finding the man’s green eyes staring back at him. “My mama is tired and I’m going to nap with him. I want to learn to fly the ship when I wake up, okay?” The kid says with a serious look on his face. 

Harry is about to reply in affirmation when he notices something shiny around the child’s neck. His dog tags. Harry can’t help but smile as he reaches out for them, unable to believe that Louis kept them even after all this time. Almost immediately, however, Harry feels a sharp sting as the little boy smacks his hand away.

“No! You can't touch them. Only mama and I can touch!” He says as he lectures Harry with a pointed finger, the other chubby hand clutching at his tags with reverence. “These belong to my papa and mama said they’re special and only the three of us are allowed to wear them, so you can’t!” 

Harry’s heart skips a beat. Once again, he is too overwhelmed by the information his brain is taking in to even think everything through properly. His papa? But they’re Harry’s! Did Louis lie to his own child? And for what purpose? Unless—Harry’s eyes widen, and at that moment, Damon grabs hold of the child and places him next to his sleeping mother. “There, there. The captain won’t touch your necklace. Now, time to nap,” he says, kissing the boy’s head before turning his full attention towards Harry. “You. Outside. Immediately.” 

Harry feels like he’s in a trance as he tries desperately to make sense of what just happened. Still, he steps out the side room and walks into the kitchen, leaning on the counter for support because his legs feeling like they’ll give out any minute. The doors open and close again, and Harry doesn’t even have time to see it coming. He just feels scorching pain on his left cheek, his head snapping the opposite direction from the force of it. 

“You! It was you!”

Harry’s had worse hits, but this one only contributes to the chaotic emotions and thoughts bouncing around his head already. Ouch. 

“Me...I...And he...” That’s all Harry manages to stutter out. 

“If I were in my prime, I’d kick the shit out of you. You’re a complete imbecile who can’t keep it in his pants!” Damon hisses angrily, his finger right in Harry’s face.

Yeah, Harry is so fucked. 

— 

Louis doesn’t wake up until the next morning. The old man and the child stayed holed up in the room, keeping Louis company. As much as Harry wants to see him, he knows it’s best to let the three of them have their space. Especially after the realization that Harry just had.

Many hours later, they’re all in the living area, Harry sitting in the booth, and Louis sitting across him with Saturn on his lap. At least they both look well-rested, but Harry can’t say the same for himself. He got no sleep. Instead, he stayed up with his thoughts, tossing and turning throughout the night.

“I want cowmel, mama!'' Saturn demands.

“Manners, baby. You know the rules,” Louis scolds gently as he runs his fingers through his son’s hair.

A tint of pink blossoms on the boy’s cheeks as he side-eyes Harry in embarrassment.

“Mama, can I please have cowmel candy?” He whispers this time.

Louis smiles, rolling his eyes at his son’s behavior.

“Do you have more of those caramel candies?” Louis asks. 

Ah yes, the famous caramel candies that Harry had left for Saturn when he brought them dinner the night before. Apparently, the boy is a huge fan.

“I do, but there are not many left. They’re hard to find, especially when there are no human markets and because they’re usually made for the winter season,” Harry explains.

Still, he scoots out of the booth and walks over to the small kitchen, opening the furthest cabinet to the right. He removes a red metal container on one of the shelves and takes out two of the golden wrapped candies that both of the Starlings seem to love.

After placing the canister back in the cabinet, Harry walks back and finds Saturn out of the booth, so he bends down to the boy’s level. In the daylight and with more context than Harry had the night before, there’s no denying that this boy is Harry’s son. The green eyes and curly hair are a dead giveaway.

Saturn takes a shy step forward and reaches out for the candy, but Harry uses the opportunity to twist his hand and make the candy disappear into his sleeve. The boy gasps, chubby hands coming up to cover his shocked mouth.

Harry smiles before reaching around and pretending to pull the candy out of the kid’s ear. He gasps yet again, smiling in wonder at the simple trick.

“I believe this is yours, little dude,” Harry says as he holds the candy in his palm. The boy giggles and takes it, but his other hand touches his ear with curiosity. He looks at Harry before running back to Louis.

“Mama!” He shrieks excitedly as he shows Louis the candy. 

“I didn’t hear you say thank you to Harry,” Louis says.

The boy frowns, as he looks back at Harry. “That's my papa’s name,” he says in confusion.

Harry has no idea how to even begin to broach this topic. Of course, Damon and himself put two and two together. Louis had kept the identity of his child a secret, with only himself and the kid knowing his father’s real name.

Clearly, a lot happened when the Prince of the Starlings ended up pregnant, and not by his betrothed.

“Baby, why don’t you go see how Mr. Damon is doing? Why don’t you give him the second piece of candy to try?” Louis suggests. 

The boy agrees immediately and runs back to Harry to snatch the second piece of candy out of his hand. “Don’t forget,” he says seriously. “You need to show me around!” With that, the boy runs out of the room and down the hallway in pursuit of Damon.

God, he reminds Harry of himself when he was a kid. Always wanting to learn, explore, and tinker with something. The thought provokes an onslaught of emotion that suddenly overtakes Harry as he watches the little boy, his own son, run around his ship.

Harry can feel the tears coming, so he quickly gets up and starts walking away from Louis. 

“Harry, wait!” Louis yells after him, but Harry doesn’t stop. He reaches the cockpit, but Louis is close on his heels. Harry can’t help himself when he kicks one of the lockers beside him.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” Harry screams as he kicks at the door, bending it inward. 

“Chameleon, lock the door,” Louis says and Harry can vaguely hear the click of the lock. Harry looks at him questioningly. “Mr. Damon is probably running back as we speak. I don’t want him to walk in on this conversation. 

Harry scoffs. Not caring about anything or anyone except the destructive emotions swirling inside his gut “I have a son! A son! That I had no knowledge of!”

Louis stays quiet, probably trying to give Harry the opportunity to blow off steam.

“I have a son who I basically abandoned. I promised myself that if I were to ever become a father, I’d be the complete opposite of the so-called father I had. But it turns out I’m just the same,” Harry chokes up in frustration.

“Harry, it’s not your fa—,“ Louis tries to say, but Harry cuts him off.

“Of course it is! I was a fucking coward. I should never have left,” Harry says angrily.

Louis approaches Harry hesitantly, but after a moment, he gets up on his tippy toes and clutches Harry’s face in his hands, bringing it down to face Louis. 

“I can’t imagine how you’re feeling right now and I wish with all my heart that things were different, but I want you to ignore whatever your mind is telling you and realize that it’s no one's fault. Things just happen sometimes and—“

“I fucked you, got you pregnant, and left like a coward,” Harry exclaims as he pulls Louis' hands off his face. “I didn’t even know I could get you pregnant,” he adds in astonishment.

The younger beauty rolls his eyes. “Neither of us knew that we had conceived that night. We never agreed on anything. It was a one night thing for the both of us and yes, Starlings can get pregnant if the…” Louis clears his throat. “If the seed is potent enough.”

“Fuck,” Harry replies in disbelief. Even with how frustrated and angry he feels with himself, and even with the devastation he feels at realizing that he accidentally abandoned his own child, there’s a small part of him that can’t help but feel like a caveman, proud that his sperm is strong. Of course, this is not the time to be thinking about that.

“You asked me to take you with me,” Harry admits as he turns around in shame, unable to look Louis in the eye.

“I did?” Louis asks skeptically, clearly not recalling that from their time together. Harry grips the back of his captain’s chair, fingers digging into the black leather hard enough that his knuckles turn white.

“It was in your sleep. Postcoital. I freaked out. My brain was telling me this was a bad idea, and that I was crazy for even giving it a moment of thought. So I just left. Didn’t even wait for the morning or for the chance to talk to you while you were awake,” Harry says with shame.

“Harry, I don’t blame you for that,” Louis says. “I mean, the whole situation. At times, truthfully, I felt like I had dreamt you up and that the entire evening was nothing but a fantasy.”

Harry looks back again at Louis. “What?” He asks. 

Louis smiles shyly, forehead flickering for a couple of seconds.

“I woke up and you were gone. It felt like it wasn’t real, and like something so amazing could never have happened. The only reason I didn’t think I was going completely mad was because of your army tags around my neck.” Louis bites his lip before continuing. “Did you mean to leave those with me or did you forget about them when you left?”

Harry scoffs. “They meant a lot to me. I didn’t forget. I could never,” he confirms.

Louis smiles at that. 

“As cowardly as I was in leaving, I had hoped they would find their way to me again,” Harry adds. “Along with the Starling wearing them” goes unsaid.

“Of course, any illusion that it was just a dream was shattered when I found out I was expecting,” Louis softly says. “That was perhaps the happiest and scariest day of my life.”

Harry doesn’t like the sound of that one bit.

Louis bites his lip again, as he wraps his arms around himself. He looks small and vulnerable, and Harry wants nothing more than to hold him in his arms, but he stays put.

“It was a month before my big day,” Louis recalls bitterly. “I knew something was wrong, had felt off for a while, but never in a million years did I think being pregnant was the cause of it.”

“I was happy because it was a testament to the one day in my life where I did everything I wanted without worrying about the consequences or my status. I made love to a handsome man who, though he was a little rough around the edges,” Louis says with a smile. “Treated me with respect and showed me what it feels like to give yourself completely to the throes of passion.” Louis’ face takes on a serene expression. “A love child,” he says.

Louis sighs as he turns around and looks out the front window toward the night sky. 

“Of course, my happiness didn’t last very long. I tried to keep it a secret. More than anything, I wished my mother was alive to guide me. Of course, Mr. Damon found out fairly quickly and he almost had a heart attack. He helped me with whatever I needed, but when my betrothed caught wind of it, all hell broke loose. He wanted me to get rid of him and to be punished for adultery,” Louis says. “We weren’t married yet, so I never committed such an act.”

Harry tries to make sense of all this information. The thought of someone wanting to punish or kill their child, a child that though unexpected and unplanned, was clearly wanted by Louis and would have been by Harry if he’d known, filled Harry with fury. Harry can’t go back in time and change anything, but even the thought of that happening makes him want to lash out. 

“Thankfully, with the help of Damon, I was able to escape. We spent the last couple of years traveling from place to place, never staying anywhere too long. It’s been tough and quite eye-opening to hardships I never had to face while growing up,” Louis says.

Harry’s nose flares in anger at the thought of Louis and his son having to hide and travel and live under horrible conditions just to keep themselves from being found. It’s a fucking miracle he’s standing here unscathed, and the thought that it could have so easily ended another way and Harry would have never known makes him so angry. 

Harry wants to throw up. They’re still here in the outer planets and Harry needs to get them all out of her here. He needs to get them as far from this place as he possibly can. Suddenly, everything has changed for Harry. These aren’t some random passengers Harry just picked up. This is his own flesh and blood.

Harry doesn’t even realize what he’s doing. It’s like everything goes blank except the need to get his family out of here and get them to safety as soon as possible. He starts manning the control to prepare for departure. 

“Harry, what are you doing?” Louis demands, his eyes going wide. “Where are we going? You said we needed more supplies.”

“I’m getting the fuck out of here. My son will never have to step foot in places like this.”

“Harry! We can’t just leave. We need supplies. I’m not letting you recklessly send us off into space when we don’t have everything we need to ensure our safety.”

“You can stay here if you want then, but I’m taking my son away from this shithole,” Harry yells back in frustration. It takes a second for his brain to catch up with his angry mouth, and Harry immediately regrets it. He didn’t mean those words and only said them out of frustration, but he can see the fear and anger in Louis’ eyes in response. 

“Louis, I didn’t—“ Harry tries to apologize, but Louis doesn’t let him. There’s no way Harry can backtrack after saying something so harsh to the Starling in front of him.

The mark on Louis’ forehead glows blindly bright, and his eyes take on a similar glow.

“You dare threaten me?” Louis yells. Harry is a fucking idiot. A coward and a massive idiot.

“Louis, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean that!” Harry tries to save himself.

“You have no idea how hard it’s been. You know nothing! He may be your son, but you are not his father. Not yet at least. You have no say in anything,” Louis says, seething in anger.

That statement sobers Harry up instantly. It’s true. What he said was uncalled for and nothing he can ever say will be enough to excuse or justify it. He’s always been horrible at controlling his emotions when he’s angry or afraid, but if he truly wants to have any part in raising his child, he needs to do better, be better. And he needs to make it clear to Louis how sorry he is.

“You’re right,” Harry says as he rubs his hands over his face in frustration. “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for and fucked up.”

Louis’ eyes and mark go back to normal as he deflates against the wall behind him.

“I would never separate him from you,” Harry says, hoping Louis can see how earnest he is when he says that. Despite the words he said out of an overload of emotions, Harry would truly never do anything that would take Saturn away from his mother, who has clearly done an amazing job at keeping him safe and happy over the past three years.

Louis looks up at him, eyes on fire. He looks like a mama bear ready to rip whoever is threatening her and her cub, and though it’s somewhat intimidating, there’s also something so endearing about it to Harry.

Harry sighs, wiping his face again and trying desperately to defuse the situation. He calms his voice and directs his attention to Louis once again. “I’m an asshole, but I’m not heartless. You birthed him and he’s comfortable with you. He trusts you and loves you,” He explains to the worried Starling. “If I thought otherwise, I wouldn’t hesitate to do what’s best for our son. I may not have raised him, but I would never abandon him. I didn’t know about him before, but now that I do, he’s stuck with me for life. I’ll always be here to love and protect him, even if you only let me do that from afar.” In the end, he knows it’s up to Louis to decide what part Harry will get to play in his son’s life after the huge mistakes Harry’s made.

“I just want to make that clear. He’s staying by your side no matter what. I don’t want you to worry about that, not ever,” Harry says with conviction. “You may have been wandering for years, but he’s home with you. I would never take him away from his home.”

Louis still has a scowl on his face, and Harry can’t blame him for that, but it seems like they’ve both managed to get ahold of their emotions and calm down.

“Good,” Louis states. “Because the only way anyone could ever take Saturn away from me would be over my dead body.”

Even though it’s a fairly common expression, that statement leaves a sour taste in Harry’s mouth. “That’s not happening,” Harry says, getting up to unlock the door manually. “Not under my watch.”

As soon as the door is unlocked, it bursts open, and Damon comes flying through the doors looking distraught.

“My prince, are you alright?” He asks as he comes to stand in front of Louis, once again placing himself between the Starling and Harry in a protective posture. Harry grunts in annoyance at the display, but he still can’t help but respect the old man. He’s loyal and very protective of both Louis and their son, and though Harry is the last person they need protection from, he’s thankful to know they both have someone looking after them in Harry’s absence.

“My apologies, Damon,” Harry says.

“I told you not to pull things like this again! I will march us right off of this ship and find a way out of here with someone else right this second if I have to!” Damon exclaims.

Harry’s eyes widen at the threat, but before he can chew this man out for even considering taking Louis and his son away, Louis intervenes. “That won’t be necessary, Mr. Damon. The captain and I had a disagreement, but we’re both on the same page. Harry and I will go to the market to get what we need right away so we can depart as soon as possible.”

“Yeah, what the princeling said—wait, what?” Harry asks.

“But my prince, the sun is beginning to set! It’s too dangerous!” Damon says.

“Louis,” Harry says, but the prince ignores him. 

“It’ll be alright,” Louis says, addressing Damon. The sooner we leave this place, the safer I will feel. Besides, he knows what and whom to avoid around these parts. He’ll protect me.”

“You—” Harry interrupts, pointing at Louis, “—don’t make the rules here, princeling. I agree with the old man. It’s far too dangerous. I’ll go on my own, gather everything we might need, and I will return before dawn so we can depart then.”

“That’s a perfect idea!” Damon agrees happily.

As Harry probably should have expected, however, Louis stands his ground. “I will do as I please and what I please is to go get supplies. As much as I hate this place and would love to stay back here, you don’t know what we need. We have a different diet than you humans.”

“Then write it down and I’ll get it,” Harry says, crossing his arms.

“It’ll take too long, Captain Styles. Weren’t you in a hurry to leave as well?” Louis asks with a raised eyebrow. “Mr. Damon, your hand is still in rough shape from the beating you gave our dear captain here. It’s more practical that I go.” 

Harry rolls his eyes at that. “You’re not going and that’s final,” he says as he steps closer to Louis. They’re both staring daggers into each other and the energy around them turns from the hostility of their previous fight to one of—well, it doesn’t matter. 

Harry’s made the decision and that’s that. Louis is not leaving this ship.

— 

  
  


Louis leaves the ship with Harry just a short time later.

The giant sliding doors of the rundown train they’ll take into the city close behind Harry. It’s overcrowded as usual, and Harry’s jaw is set tight as he keeps his eyes out for any sort of danger. Louis walks in front of him, his petite and hooded form making way through the crowd as he looks for a spot to stand. Since Harry towers over him, he’s able to spot an empty corner that they’ll both be able to stand in. 

Harry brings his arm around Louis’ chest and holds him firmly against his front so he can maneuver them through the crowd, his other arm extending out in front of them to help clear the way. It’s an awkward waddle with them being so close, but they manage. 

When they reach the empty spot, Louis turns around and tries to look behind Harry’s body in an attempt to be a lookout for any threats. Harry smiles fondly but blocks his view, cradling Louis in and spinning him so that his back is turned from the crowd. “Eyes on me, Lou,” he says.

Louis’ eyes immediately look up at Harry, and Harry lets out a sigh of relief that he’s listening. Yes, Louis ended up getting his way and came along, but only under the condition that he was to listen to everything and anything Harry said. No complaints or hesitance. Harry’s grateful to see that he’s sticking to that demand, at least so far.

The train ride to the center of the city isn’t long, but it’s not an enjoyable ride in the slightest. The train wobbles and shakes violently at times, and people have to keep an eye out for any thieves. 

Harry has one hand above them, holding onto the bar for stability, and he’s been holding on to Louis’ arm with his other hand. With the second bump of the train, Louis' face ends up smashed against Harry’s chest. Louis grunts, clearly experiencing uncomfortable pain in his nose, and Harry has the urge to laugh. Thankfully, he manages to resist, knowing it’ll only get him a jab to the side. 

Louis decides to wind his arms around Harry’s waist beneath his cloak, and Harry takes that as an invitation to draw him closer. Just for balance, of course. 

Thankfully, the train ride continues without any major commotion. When they disembark and begin the trek to the market, Harry can’t help but note how strange it feels to be walking here with Louis. Harry keeps his eyes focused on anything that gets too close to Louis, and while he may be acting like a paranoid freak, this is all new to him. 

Aside from the one time at the hidden markets, Harry’s only ever gone to markets alone or with people who are like him. People who can take care of themselves easily and who are used to protecting themselves. He’s not discrediting Louis and his ability to protect himself if necessary, but it’s a different feeling when Harry has to worry about someone other than himself. 

They finally reach the buzzing market center, the lights shining around them as pungent smells and the yells of vendors and buyers alike overtake Harry’s senses. 

“Okay, let’s get started, space boy,” Louis says with a triumphant smile, pulling Harry after him. It’s been a while since Harry heard that term of endearment, and it makes his heart skip a beat.

Harry doesn’t question the food that Louis picks out, even when he wants to. Louis claims some of them as Saturn’s favorites, but Harry has never met a kid that likes such vile-looking foods. 

When they come across a stand of flowers from a little old lady with white hypnotizing eyes, Louis’ eyes brighten. 

“My, my, it’s not every day that we come across such beauty,” the woman says.

Louis looks over to her and flushes before pulling his hood down to cover more of his face out of instinct. “Yes, best to keep that beautiful face hidden,” the lady laments. “They take the pretty ones like you in an instant. Just like my poor older sister.” 

Harry comes up to stand behind Louis protectively, taking note of the uncomfortable body posture from the Starling at the woman’s statement. 

“Thank you for the warning, but that will never happen,” Harry reassures her. 

“Ahhh, you must be his lover,” the old hag says with a grin. “Yes, best keep him close. Don’t go any further from the stand next to me,” she warns. “See that fellow over there in white?” She nods her head to their right. “He’s been snooping around these parts, and he has the same marking on his forehead. Says he’s looking for a prince that fits your description.” 

Louis’ face whitens, his mark flickering. 

“A Starling,” the woman adds. 

Harry takes hold of Louis, spinning him around and placing a hand on the back of Louis’ head, holding him tightly to his chest. He acts quickly and drops the bag of food by the flower stands before lifting Louis up by the waist with one arm and bringing him further back into the stand. 

“Harry,” Louis whispers, clinging to him. “It’s him.” 

Harry’s jaw tightens, nose flaring in anger. “Please don’t,” Louis begs, and Harry knows he’s right. As much as he wants to go over and ram that guy’s head in, he can’t cause a scene. They have their child waiting for them and he can’t make any rash decisions. Not anymore. 

Harry can see from his peripheral vision that the man in white is circling back around the market along with a few companions. 

“Harry, what do we do?” Louis asks, eyes shining with unshed tears. 

And Harry can’t have that. He doesn’t ever want this beautiful Starling to shed another tear unless it’s from joy. Harry moves Louis even further into the stand until they’re behind the plastic covering and surrounded by more exotic flowers. Louis is up against the wall and Harry’s body is covering him as they try to hide in plain sight, and it gives Harry a sense of déjà vu.

“Hey,” Harry says as he takes hold of Louis’ chin. The Starling is freaking out, his breathing labored and his chest rising and falling too quickly. “Relax, okay? I’m right here. I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

Louis nods and closes his eyes tightly, burying his face in Harry’s chest. The man in white and his companions are moving closer, questioning some people in the stand next to this one. 

“Harry, I’m scared. I want Saturn,” Louis whimpers, and Harry feels his heart break.

“Hey, eyes on me. Look at me,” Harry demands, gentle but fierce, and Louis’ eyes immediately snap up to his face. “Good boy,” Harry grins. 

“Remember what you did when we first met?” Harry asks with a crooked smile. Louis nods and Harry brings his lips closer. “Concentrate on kissing me. Once we stop, they’ll be long gone and we can get back to the ship and back to Saturn,” Harry reassures with a smile. 

That’s all the warning Harry gives before he’s covering Louis’ mouth with his. Harry holds him tighter, clutching his face in his hands while also making sure his hood doesn’t fall off his head. Louis lets out a small gasp, and Harry takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. 

“You’ll have better luck finding the prince in the trenches.” Harry hears the old lady say with a thunderous laugh. “They wouldn’t have lasted a minute in a place like this.” 

“You better shut your trap before I rip that tongue out, you old witch,” comes the reply.

Louis’ grip on Harry’s biceps tightens when he hears things being thrown behind them. 

“That’ll teach you a lesson to keep your mouth shut. Let’s go,” a gruff voice says.

Despite the enjoyment he got out of the kiss, Harry finds himself fuming with rage once more. He promised Louis he wouldn’t go after them, but it’s like his feet won’t listen. He lets Louis down and turns around, only to be immediately pushed back by the old lady herself. 

“Get your ass back in there, boy,” she warns and Harry stumbles backward. 

“Get your stuff and follow me,” she demands. 

Louis and Harry stare at each other for a moment in disbelief.

“Now!” The lady hisses. Harry finally moves his legs, pulling Louis to him again and following her outside. Immediately, he spots the mess they made. They broke all the vases and stomped on all the flowers, completely ruining them. 

“But your flowers,” Louis says sadly. 

“Don’t worry about those,” the lady says. “Worry about yourself. Let’s go.” 

Harry runs over to pick up the bags full of groceries that he’d dropped earlier before returning to Louis and the lady, who moves the flap of the tent to the side, exposing a narrow alley. 

“Follow me,” she says again. They don’t have many options at the moment and Harry feels confident that he could take her if he needed to, so he grabs Louis’ elbow and pulls him along after her.

After making their way through the alley, they reach a dingy run-down building. The lady leads them into one of the doors of the building, and it quickly becomes clear that she’s taken them into her home. Once inside, the lady goes to the small kitchen to prepare some tea. 

“Why are you helping us?” Louis asks once their hearts have had a chance to settle into a more regular rhythm. He sits down at her small wooden dining table. 

The lady sighs and doesn’t say anything at first, but after a moment, she turns around and takes off her head covering. Louis and Harry both immediately gasp as the lady’s forehead glows. 

“I’ll do anything for my prince,” she says. Louis stands up and stumbles over to her. “I can now die peacefully knowing our dear prince is alive and that I was able to help him when he needed it.”

Louis pulls the lady in close, wrapping his arms around her gently. 

“The stars will always look out for you my dear prince,” she says. “Never forget that.”

— 

A while later, after they’ve all had time to calm down and have moved on to their second cup of tea, Louis starts opening up.

“I don’t know how they found me. How do they always find me? I’ve had to keep on the run for years even though Clinton and I never mated or made any sort of pact. I just don’t understand,” Louis says, the exasperation clear in his voice. He sounds exhausted from the years on the move, always trying to outrun someone who is just a few steps behind him. 

The lady, now introduced to them both as Agatha, hums softly. 

“They must have people out all over trying to find you,” Harry suggests. “There’s no other possible explanation, right?” 

“I doubt it,” Agatha says. “We’re a small clan of nomads. We wander from place to place sure, but we keep to our people. Our numbers have dwindled drastically and no one would just blindly follow a wannabe Starling like Clinton.”

“That still doesn’t explain how they found Louis though,” Harry says. “Especially in the outer rims like this. It’s not like you have some kind of tracker on you.” Harry says, directing the last statement to Louis.

“Of course not,” Louis exclaims, but Harry can see Agatha doesn’t look so sure.

“Are you certain, my prince?” 

“I think I’d know if I had some sort of tracker,” Louis protests. 

Agatha stands up and comes near Louis. “Is there anything you wear that you never take off?” She asks, her eyes scanning Louis’ body as though she could spot something herself.

Louis thinks for a moment, before reaching inside his shirt.

“My mother’s necklace, but that’s been in my possession for years. The only time I took it off was when—,” Louis’ eyes widen as he cuts himself off. He yanks the necklace off his neck and lays it on the table. “Clinton’s mother would polish it for me,” he finishes. 

Harry grabs the pendant, bringing it closer to his face so he can examine it. He reaches for his pink pocket knife and jams the blade into one of the crevices, finding that it unlatches without much resistance. Sure enough, a tiny microchip falls out.

Louis gasps in horror. 

Harry doesn’t hesitate for even a moment before he stabs the microchip with the pocket knife, causing flecks of it to fly all over the place. 

“This is all my fault,” Louis cries, tears starting to trail down his face. “I’ve been the one endangering my son's life all along. Harry, maybe you were right after all,” Louis sobs out. 

“No,” Harry says fiercely. “This isn’t anyone fault but that bastard and his family’s. Do you hear me?” Harry says, moving to kneel on the floor beside Louis’ chair and cupping his face. He looks into the Starling’s beautiful blue eyes, thumbs catching the tears that run down his cheeks. 

“He’s right, you know,” Agatha agrees, but Harry just keeps his eyes on Louis’ face. 

“No more spilling tears,” Harry says gently. “It’s done and they can’t find you anymore.”

“Agatha, come with us,” Louis pleads, turning his attention back toward the old woman. 

“I’m afraid I cannot, my dear prince,” she says with a kind smile.

“Of course you can! You helped us and I refuse to leave you in a place like this,” Louis says, his voice steady and princely despite the tears still falling from his eyes.

Agatha just shakes her head. “My time is almost up in this world. I’ve lived a long life, but I’m afraid this was the last big deed the stars had in store for me.” Louis looks crestfallen, and Harry moves his hands down to clutch the Starling’s knee and squeeze it gently.

“No more tears, my prince,” Agatha says. You have a kind heart and I’m glad such a heart managed to find love in all its forms. Please do not spend another moment fretting over an old hag like me.” Agatha lets out a maniacal bellow. “Besides, I believe this handsome fellow is eager to take you away from here as quickly as possible.” 

She’s not wrong on that point either. Harry takes the opportunity for what it is.

“Louis, we do need to go,” Harry says, rising to his feet and reaching out a hand to Louis to help him up. “Damon must be worried sick and Saturn is probably wondering where his mother is.” 

Agatha laughs. “Oh my, so the love child lives,” she says, her glee evident. “Is this the father, perhaps?” Agatha asks as she gestures toward Harry with a gleam in her eye.

“Yes,” Harry says without hesitation. 

“Ah yes, you freed our prince from a miserable future. We Starlings thank you,” Agatha says, touching Harry’s forearm and squeezing it with a strength only old women possess.

Louis hugs her one more time before they depart for the Chameleon. 

“Take good care of each other,” she says as they go.

Harry and Louis return to the ship quickly, keeping their heads down and not stopping for anyone or anything. On the way, they agree not to share much of what took place on their adventure with Damon, mainly to protect his sanity. 

Besides, none of that matters now anyway. 

They can finally leave this place and Clinton behind forever.

— 

Life on the Chameleon is way less lonely and way more entertaining with so many different personalities onboard. It’s amazing how quickly Harry adjusted to the three new passengers after spending so many years on his own. 

“Papa, pawease let me sit in mama’s chair!” The three-year-old begged. 

And yeah, that was new. It took a couple of weeks for Saturn to completely warm up to Harry, but it happened eventually. Louis explained to him that Harry was the owner of the tags he wore around his neck, and that yes, that meant that Harry is indeed his father.

The little boy had burst into tears at the confirmation. That day, he didn’t let go of Harry for a second, and Harry wasn’t going to complain. He’d missed three years of the boy’s life and he was going to take advantage of every second with his son.

Harry and Saturn started to spend an hour or two in the cockpit by themselves every day. He allows Saturn to speak his mind and press as many buttons as his little arms can reach, and Harry teaches him as much as he can, just like Harry’s grandfather taught Harry.

“But why? You have your assigned chair right there,” Harry explains patiently.

“Because I want to sit in the coopilot seat,” Saturn huffs in annoyance.

“It’s pronounced co-pilot, not coopilot,” Harry corrects. 

“Sounds like _poopilot_ ,” the boy sniggers out, bursting into laughter at his joke.

“You’re silly,” Harry chuckles as he bends down and kisses his forehead. The little boy shivers and melts into his booster seat happily, and Harry feels his heart warm.

As much as Louis tries to explain, the star on his and Saturn’s forehead is still an anomaly to Harry. They flicker constantly and glow in various degrees depending on their emotions and the intensity of those emotions, and Harry always finds it very interesting and hard to follow. 

“Okay, I’ll let you sit in mama’s seat if you promise to behave and eat whatever mama gives you,” Harry says. He’s quickly learned the value of rewards for his son.

“But I don’t like some of mama’s food,” Saturn pouts.

“Mama doesn’t make veggies or choose the flavor,” Harry says gently. “He just gives them to you so you can be nice and strong.”

“Big and strong like you, papa?” The boy asks excitedly.

“You think I’m big and strong?” Harry smiles.

The boy nods. “Mama does too. He always talks about your arms.”

Harry is taken aback by that. “He does?” Harry inquires, very much enjoying where this conversation is going. “What else does he say about me?”

Harry feels like he’s in elementary school, getting intel on his crush from their friend. Except for this time, he’s 28 and getting intel from his son. What has his life become?

“Mama said that—that,” Saturn stutters.”Mama said that you will always protect us from the bad guys.”

Harry had just been expecting more compliments on his strength and attractive face, but with that response from Saturn, Harry’s teasing smile drops. Fuck. He wasn’t expecting that, and he especially wasn’t expecting for that statement to have him reeling. 

Harry lets Saturn sit in the co-pilot chair as promised.

—

As much as Harry’s life has changed for the better and despite how well he may seem to have adjusted from the outside looking in, some days he can’t help but feel claustrophobic. That’s something he has never felt before on his ship.

Saturn was a relatively well-behaved child, but like most three-year-olds, he wasn’t exempt from tantrums. For the past few days, he’s been cranky, barely sleeping, and super attached to Harry.

Harry tries his best to pick up on Saturn’s needs, but sometimes he doesn’t know exactly how to fix things and it leaves him feeling like a failure as a parent. It's frustrating.

Harry’s also been in a weird mood ever since his conversation with Saturn in the cockpit. He’s been on edge, too many emotions swirling in his mind for him to even begin to make sense of them all. He knows himself and how he responds harshly to being overwhelmed with emotions, so for everyone’s sake, he keeps to himself and avoids everyone as much as the ship allows. Of course, this only leads to Saturn feeling neglected, which is never Harry’s intention.

He’s in the main hold in the back of the ship, kicking and punching the black punching bag that hangs from a metal rod there. He works up quite a sweat as he does four sets, trying to take all his frustration out on the bag. He takes his sweaty shirt off before he turns around to get some water, but he stops dead in his tracks when he takes in the sight of Louis.

“How long have you been standing there?” Harry asks, breath heavy from the exertion of his exercise. 

“Long enough,” Louis says before he walks over to Harry to hand him his water bottle. 

Louis waits patiently as Harry gulps the entire bottle down in one go.

“Are you going to talk to me?” He asks when Harry swallows.

“About what?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “You know what.”

“No, I don’t. And I’m not in the mood for games,” Harry says dismissively. 

“Harry, whatever it is, let me help. It’s clearly affecting you and—”

Harry cuts Louis off before he can continue. “I don't need anyone. I’ve handled shit on my own for my entire life, so don't go pretending like you know what's best for me,” he bites out. The words just come tumbling out like a whip.

Louis flinches, clearly hurt, and Harry feels like an idiot. An idiot who should just shut the fuck up because nothing that comes from his mouth ever comes out like he’d like it to.

Louis turns, clearly intending to leave, but Harry reaches for his arm before he has the opportunity “I’m sorry,” he says, yet again. “Please stay. I didn't mean what I said.”

Louis’ angry expression softens a bit he moves, getting up onto his tippy toes to cup Harry's face. Harry leans forward to accommodate Louis’s height, closing his eyes as feels Louis’ soft lips push against his in an innocent peck.

“Talk to me H. Please,” Louis pleads, leaning away and looking at Harry with worried eyes.

Harry sighs as he moves them to the bench.

“I’ve always been by myself. For the longest time, I truly believed it was the only way I should bother living. I kept telling myself over and over that things are better that way, but then I met you. And for the first time in my life, I felt like maybe being alone wasn’t for me—not if you could be by my side. Yet I fucked it all up by leaving you behind.”

“Haz, you need to stop blaming yourself for that,” Louis says. “We both met at the right place, but the wrong time. I wasn’t prepared to leave with you either. Not when all I knew was living that nomadic lifestyle with my people, waiting for the day I was supposed to be married off.” 

“I’m just scared, Louis,” Harry admits. 

“Oh, love,” Louis whispers.

“I’m scared that this will all disappear. That I won’t be able to keep you or Saturn safe. Or that I’m not good enough to be a father. I want to be good. I want to be better, but things have been the opposite of that lately,” Harry finds himself letting his feelings gush out.

Louis stays quiet as he listens, just staring at Harry. When Harry finishes talking, he’s grateful to see that Louis isn’t looking at him with pity— he’s looking at him with admiration.

“First, let’s get one thing clear,” Louis finally says with a pointed finger. “You _are_ a good father, so I don’t want to hear anything else that suggests otherwise.”

Harry sighs. He didn’t realize how much that was weighing on his shoulders until now, and he didn’t realize just how much he needed to hear that reassurance from Louis.

“Second, neither Saturn nor I need you to be a perfect father. This was all thrown in your face out of nowhere, and quite frankly, I’m amazed at how you took it in stride,” Louis confesses.

Harry lifts an eyebrow, ready to rebut that, but Louis silences him with a finger to his lips.

“This is normal. You need your alone time. We took over your living space and these things take time for you or anyone to adjust to,” Louis reassures him. “I just need you to communicate with me when you feel overwhelmed so that I can help,” Louis says.

“You’re right,” Harry agrees. It’s amazing how easily Louis is able to talk Harry off the ledge, even with them not knowing each other that well yet.

“Oh, and third,” Louis says. “Don’t ignore your son because of this. We’re more susceptible to emotions,” he adds, tapping the star on his forehead. “He’s been having as rough a time as you, and he’s just a child so he doesn’t understand what’s happening.”

Louis doesn’t have to say anything more than that because Harry is already on the move, ready to find his son, apologize, and do right by him from here on out. 

— 

Harry is standing behind Louis as he teaches him how to peel a potato. Saturn and Mr. Damon are sitting in the booth nearby learning about the different types of animals, both too preoccupied to notice anything else going on around them.

So of course Harry can’t help himself when he kisses Louis’ neck. 

“Behave,” Louis whispers with a jab from his elbow into Harry’s ribcage. 

And really? How does Louis expect him to behave when they are this close and Louis’ delectable ass is mere centimeters from his dick. Harry doesn’t let Louis’ warning deter him. Instead, he moves his hand from the counter to circle around Louis’ waist, plastering himself completely against Louis’ backside. 

Louis gasps at the feeling of Harry’s hardening cock firmly pressing against his ass. 

“Harry they are right there. Stop,” he hisses, and Harry supposes he has a point. This probably isn’t the right time or place. 

“If you’re not going to help, leave my kitchen,” Louis reprimands. Harry can’t help but feel elated at Louis calling any part of the Chameleon his. 

Not wanting to annoy the Starling further, Harry turns around, planning to go shower off the filth of the day. When he turns on his heels, however, he immediately catches sight of the death glare Mr. Damon is sending him. 

And yeah, Harry’s pretty sure he’s going to be murdered tonight. For one reason or another.

—

  
  


Afterward, once Harry has showered, dinner is finished, Saturn is tucked away in his bed, and Mr. Damon has retired to his room, Harry drags Louis to the cockpit. 

“You have no shame!” Louis gasps incredulously as Harry sucks a hickey on his neck. Harry ignores him, of course, because he’s extremely busy at the moment.

“Harry, not where Mr. Damon can see. He’ll murder you and then me,” Louis pleads.

“Louis, we’re both grown adults. He needs to get over it.”

“He’s old-fashioned and wants me to be married,” Louis explains. “And he definitely doesn’t want some lowly human to tarnish my reputation.”

Harry smirks, loving when Louis gets this playful. He surges forward again, returning to sucking on the spot he had been working on previously.

“Harry,” Louis says again. “I mean it. No hickies where Damon or Saturn can see them.” 

Harry groans in frustration. 

“Marry me if you want to ravage me without having Mr. Damon judge or try to kill you,” Louis says.

Harry scoffs, rolling his eyes.” “Oh please,” he says. “That old man has it out for me. I’ll marry you and he’ll still want to cut off my tongue if it goes anywhere near you.”

“Maybe he’d be nicer if you hadn’t taken my virtue before marriage, but I do think he’d probably be less vicious toward you if we were at least married now,” Louis laughs.

“Maybe I will make that happen then,” Harry says.

Louis’ eyes snap up at him. “Yeah?” Louis asks.

“Yeah,” Harry affirms.

They both stare at each other for a minute, just taking one another in. Then Harry grabs Louis’ hand, kissing it before pulling Louis to him. 

He takes a seat on the captain’s chair and maneuvers them so that Louis is straddling him, and they kiss as they’ve never kissed before. It’s raw and deep and filled with so much lust that Harry doesn’t waste any time, immediately slipping his fingers beneath Louis’ shirt. 

Unfortunately, their fun ends before it even starts.

“Fuck,” Harry groans as soon as he hears it. He untangles himself from Louis and checks the monitor.

“What’s that?” Louis asks a second later, looking over at the flashing light that appears in the corner of the monitor in front of them. “What’s happening?” Louis adds, concern lacing his voice.

Harry’s nose flares as he stares at it. This is bad. Really bad, if Zayn out of all people is reaching out to him. Harry is a stubborn bastard and Zayn is a too proud son of a bitch, and as a result, they’ve been on bad terms for the better part of two years now.

“An SOS signal. Someone I know is in some sort of trouble,” Harry explains.

Louis gasps as he looks back at the red dot. He presses on the screen so it displays the galaxy and planet from where the signal came. They’re still too far to get an exact location.

“What's the fastest way to get there?” Louis asks, leaning in closer to the map. “I’ve never heard of the Impios Solar District,” He adds as an afterthought.

“Impios Solar District?” Damon repeats with a worried tone, suddenly behind them. He must have heard the sound of the monitor alert and come to investigate what was going on.

“We’re not going,” Harry says. “I’m sure someone else picked up the distress call. He should be fine.”

“Excuse me?” Louis asks in disbelief.

“Louis, Impios Solar District isn’t safe. I’m not risking the safety of you or Saturn to save someone that might not even be alive.”

“But he's your friend! You’re not just going to just abandon him, are you?” Louis asks, judgment coloring his tone.

Harry wants to scream in frustration. If Louis thought the outer rims were bad, he should probably be informed that this place is way worse. It’s certainly no place for Louis, Saturn, or even the old man to find themselves in. The Impios District was a lawless wasteland, and Harry isn’t one to abandon his friends, but he isn’t alone anymore. He can’t afford to make reckless and thoughtless decisions. Not when his son and Louis are involved.

“My prince, I have to agree with Captain Styles. We shouldn’t deviate from the course. We need to get you and—”

“Do not finish that sentence, Damon. I cannot believe you right now! Either of you!” Louis exclaims, voice going up two octaves in his outrage. “If that were me, I’d hope you’d go and get me, but I guess that would be too much to ask!”

“Louis, if it were you, you’d never be in that situation in the first place. I wouldn’t let it happen,” Harry says, trying to keep his tone even to avoid upsetting Louis further.

“That’s not the point, Harry! If I were stranded and possibly in grave danger, I'd hope a friend would come and help me. No matter what.”

“Louis, I respect you and promised to always hear you out. But at this moment right now, as a captain and as the father of your child, I’m not going there,” Harry says, his frustration bubbling over. “Not if there’s even a .1 percent chance that you and Saturn could be in danger.”

Louis’ face softens for a moment at that, but then the fire Harry never hopes goes out reignites in his eyes. “Harry, I know your protective instincts are going through the roof right now.” He turns to look at Damon. “Both of your instincts, actually,” he clarifies. “But this is your friend and he needs us. You two would want the same if the roles were reversed. Yes, you swore to keep me and Saturn safe until we are at our destination, but I’m not about to let your friend die an—“

“Goddamnit, I know that!” Harry screams, interrupting Louis. “I'm torn right now, but you and our child are more important to me than Zayn right now,” Harry snarls. “I don’t give two fucks if that makes me the devil, but I’m not putting any of your lives at risk if I can help it and that’s final, Louis!”

The air is thick in the cockpit, both Harry and Louis breathing harshly after yelling.

“Mama!” The shrill child’s voice breaks the tension, and Louis immediately directs his attention from Harry to their son. Another screen pops up on the monitor, displaying the night vision of their son sitting up in the middle of his bed. Louis’ face morphs into one of complete adoration. Harry wants to permanently burn that image on the inside of his eyelids.

Louis presses the intercom button. “It’s alright, baby. You’re fine. Is it okay if Damon comes to you instead of me?”

Saturn’s little face scrunches up in confusion, but he eventually nods as he rubs one of his eyes.

“Alright, baby. Damon will be there with some water to calm you down and put you back to sleep. Be a good boy, okay?” Louis says gently.

“Okay, mama,” Saturn agrees, laying back and waiting for Damon.

Damon stares at them both, clearly not happy to be dismissed from this conversation, but he bows nonetheless and leaves to tend to their son.

Harry crosses his arms, the continued blinking of the red light making him feel uneasy.

Once Louis sees Damon sitting on the edge of the bed with Saturn in his lap, Louis turns to Harry with a terrifying level of determination in his eyes.

“If it was just you, would you have gone?” Louis asks softly.

No. No is what Harry wants to say, but that would be a lie, and Harry promised Louis that he wouldn’t lie, no matter how big or small. In these last couple of weeks, Harry has had the best moments of his sad excuse for a life. Saturn has brought so much joy to him that he can’t even begin to imagine life without him or Louis. Louis, god, he was such a beautiful being. Too beautiful and pure for his own good, but Harry knows he’d know if Harry was lying. Those glowing eyes of his seem to catch every single detail and every single thing that Harry tries to keep heaven, no matter how trivial and insignificant it may be.

Harry sighs in resignation. “Yes,” he admits.

Louis slowly walks up to him, placing his hands on his chest and then resting his forehead there as well. He breathes in Harry’s scent, something he seems to do often. Harry unfolds his arms and winds them around Louis' shoulders, holding him close.

“I promise I'm not trying to be difficult,” Louis whispers into his chest, voice muffled.

“I just—I just don’t want you to regret us,” he confesses.

Harry is taken aback by that statement. He moves his hands to either side of Louis' face and holds his head in place so he can see him clearly.

Louis’ expression is one of fear, and that’s something that Harry never wants to see.

“It’s the right thing to do and I’d do it for anybody in need. I also don’t want you to think that I don’t care about Saturn’s, Damon’s, or your safety. I just don’t want to be the cause of your friends dying. I don’t want you to regret us. I know things are easier when all you had to worry about was yourself. I mean, fuck—clearly we both had no care in the world when we made Saturn,” Louis chuckles without humor.

Harry bends down a little more, and they promised they’d take things slowly, but goddammit, this man in front of him is so beautiful and loyal and so _good_ that Harry can’t help himself. He moves slowly enough that Louis has time to back away, an out if he needs one, but Louis meets him halfway. Their lips touch and Harry’s brain goes numb as everything around him disappears except Louis.

He tastes sweet, just like those caramel candies he and their son seem to love so much. Harry wants to deepen the kiss, wants to take him right then and there, but he can’t. It isn’t the right time for any of this, and yet he can’t bring himself to stop completely. So he doesn’t. He keeps on kissing Louis, slowly and gently. 

Eventually, Louis makes a whining noise and backs away, but Harry doesn’t let him get far, keeping him close. Louis shyly buries his face into Harry’s chest, and Harry sighs.

“There’s nothing in this world that you can do, nothing in the world that could happen, that will ever make me regret you and Saturn,” he whispers into Louis’ hair. “Nothing.”

Louis doesn’t say anything, but hugs him tightly. It feels like a promise, one that Harry doesn’t have the brain power to decipher right now, so he just stands there and holds Louis just as firmly. They stay there for a couple more seconds, just taking each other in until Harry can’t ignore the blinking light anymore.

He kisses the top of Louis’ head and leans over to get the exact coordinates of where Zayn is.

—

  
  


They manage to key in on Zayn’s location and the Chameleon lands on a foresty planet just four hours later. The planet wasn’t marked on a map and it wasn’t shown on their radar. Harry doesn’t like the looks of this.

“Mama and papa will be right back, okay, baby?” Louis says, kissing Saturn on his forehead. “Be good with Mr. Damon, buddy. Whatever he tells you to do, you listen and do as you’re told.”

Louis kisses him again. ”And if there’s an emergency, you hide where papa taught you, okay?”

“Okay, mama,” Saturn says with a nod of his head. 

A second later, however, his little face scrunches up. “Green button, right?” He inquires as he looks up at Harry for confirmation.

Harry chuckles. “That's right. Green button.”

“You take good care of my prince,” Damon grunts. “I want him back here in one piece.”

It’s been months now, but Damon’s and Harry’s relationship is still the same as when they met. Quite frankly, Harry hopes it doesn’t change any time soon. Although it may not seem like it all the time, they’ve both come to a mutual understanding. They don’t care what happens to either of them as long as Louis and Saturn are safe. That’s a pretty big thing to have in common.

“Watch your back, old man. Don’t go pushing daisies just yet.”

“You humans and your weird sayings. Don’t go getting yourself killed,” Damon replies gruffly before taking hold of Saturn’s hand and walking up the ramp.

“We’ll be back as soon as possible. You know what to do should anything happen,” Harry says before he pulls his hood up, Louis mimicking the gesture.

“Chameleon,” Harry commands as he looks up at his ship. “Camouflage.”

The ship’s outer panels begin turning the colors of their surroundings and within seconds, it’s very well hidden and hard to spot.

“That never ceases to amaze me,” Louis says in awe.

“It’s how I never get caught when I’m doing questionable activities.” Harry sheepishly says. “Unless you walk into it, you won’t be able to see it on any radar.”

“So sick,” Louis says, looking at Harry expectantly, clearly wanting praise. 

“Remind me never to teach you human slang again,” Harry chuckles, before turning serious.

“I know what you’re about to say, you don’t need to—“

“Humor me,” Harry interrupts.

Sighing, Louis agrees with an “Okay.”

“We don’t know what kind of danger we’re dealing with. It could be something minor or some else, but regardless, our goal is simple. We find Zayn and company and leave.”

“As quickly as possible,” Louis agrees.

“If at any point, I tell you to run back to the ship, you do not hesitate. You do not question me. You just do it. Do you understand?” Harry says as he holds Louis’ face with both his hands. Harry can see the displeasure morphing over Louis’ features, but he doesn’t care. Not when it comes to something as important as this. “Think of Saturn and of how much he needs his mother.”

“He needs his father too, Harry!” Louis argues. “He needs both of us, so let’s not think of the what-ifs. Let’s just go and help your friend. I have every intention of coming back with you by my side,” Louis affirms.

Harry just pulls him into a bruising kiss. He completely detests how stubborn Louis is, but he’d be a hypocrite if he called him out on it because he knows he’s the exact same way.

—

  
  


They walk a few miles through the thick forest until they reach the red dot that’s flashing on the radar in Louis’ hand.

Harry’s senses are on full alert as they look around. Harry has his night vision goggles on, but even then, it’s tough to see under these conditions.

Louis spots it before Harry can. “Haz, over there!” Louis calls out as he pulls on his cloak, running after whatever he just saw. Clearly, Louis has more than perfect vision.

“Louis, wait!” Harry hisses as he runs after him. He’s about to yell at Louis to not be reckless when the sight before him stops him in his tracks.

It’s Zayn’s ship, or what used to be of Zayn’s ship, anyway. Now, it’s nothing but wreckage, scrap metal bent with pieces scattered all over the clearing.

Zayn crashed his ship. Zayn, the one who treats his ship like it’s his child. He’s a very skilled mechanic and knows everything there is to know about spaceships. What could have gone wrong to make him crash his ship? It seems inconceivable to Harry

They just have to figure out if that signal was sent before or after the crash.

“Harry, we have to look for any forms of—” Louis’ head snaps to his right. Harry acts on pure instinct when he draws his gun out, pointing in the same direction in seconds.

Sure enough, there’s a figure there. It’s a woman, and she’s pointing a gun straight at Louis.

“Drop the gun,” Harry orders.

Louis has his hands up and Harry wants nothing more than to teleport himself in front of him.

“I don’t think so,” the woman replies. “This isn’t my first rodeo. State your business,” she demands.

Harry takes a step toward Louis and the woman, who in an instant draws another gun seemingly out of nowhere, cocking it and pointing it at Harry. “Don’t make any sudden movements or I won’t hesitate,” she snaps. “Now, I won’t ask again.” 

She’s trying to sound forceful and confident, but Harry can hear the tremble in her voice. She’s scared, but she’s putting up a brave front.

“Listen, I don’t want to fight,” Harry explains. “I’m going to slowly put down my weapon, so we can talk.” He slowly starts to lower the gun, making sure not to take his eyes off the woman so that she doesn’t do anything rash.

“We’re here because a friend needs our help. We got a distress signal and we came as fast as we could,” Louis says, his voice startlingly calm considering he has a gun pointed at him.

The woman gasps at that. “You’re Harry?” She asks with a hopeful tone.

“That would be me,” Harry answers.

Instantly, she drops both guns as she falls to her knees. “Oh, thank god. You got our signal.”

Louis immediately runs over to her. “Miss, are you okay?” He asks trying to comfort her.

“Yes, I’m fine, but Zayn is pretty badly injured. Please, you’ve gotta help!” She begs.

  
  


—

  
  


It only takes a couple of minutes for the Chameleon to land in front of them. They sent a message ahead, so thankfully, Mr. Damon has the medical bay ready.

Zayn’s injuries weren’t catastrophic, but they weren’t a walk in the park either. His shoulder blade was crushed and he took a pretty nasty blow to the head on impact. It was a miracle that Gigi, who Harry soon came to find out was Zayn's girlfriend, didn't suffer anything worse than a couple of scrapes and bruises. 

As it turns out, Zayn had developed this special suit that absorbed the force upon impact and it took the brunt of the hit. Harry was just grateful that it wasn’t anything more dire and that they were able to help with no major hiccups along the way—aside from that brief weapon misunderstanding, of course.

After taking all that was salvageable from Zayn’s ship and transferring the items to Harry’s ship along with their two new companions. Louis and Saturn are now sleeping with Harry, seeing as he has a full mattress, Damon moved to the nook by the kitchen booth, and Zayn and Gigi took over the room with four beds.

It takes a couple of days for Zayn to return to a semblance of his regular self after having some time to rest and recover. Louis and Gigi passed the time by getting to know each other and playing with Saturn. Since Gigi was expecting, she wanted to get all the practice she could get. 

—

  
  


It’s been a week since they rescued Zayn and Gigi, and Harry is feeling beyond cramped. The only thing that keeps him from losing his mind completely is having Louis and his son by his side.

Admittedly, Harry has been particularly needy when it came to Louis. He’s always craved the Starling’s attention, but lately, he’s been wanting to get even _closer_.

Harry is horny. That's what it comes down to.

He’s been feeling like he’s crawling out of his skin in desperation for the past couple of days and he’s not ashamed to admit it. He hasn’t gotten laid in months and the only person he wants fuck keeps turning him down. 

He’s sure it isn’t because Louis isn’t attracted to him or doesn’t want him anymore. Louis has been very blunt on what exactly he thinks of Harry when he’s doing his daily exercise routine, which generally includes pull-ups, sit-ups, and push-ups. 

It always ends the same. Louis says too much and gets Harry all worked up, and it only ever ends with Harry having to take a cold shower. 

Oh, and then there's also the fact that they are never alone. It’s hard to find time to catch a breath when you have a toddler who is needy for his parents’ attention, so it's nearly impossible to find any alone time without the fear of getting caught.

Louis keeps giving him these sultry looks too, but whenever Harry makes a move, he just laughs and pulls away with a justified but (in Harry’s humble and completely correct opinion) stupid excuse. 

The sexual tension that has been bubbling between them is so thick that Harry knows it’s only a matter of time before it blows up in their faces.

He’s 100 percent sure even old man Damon can sense it, if the steely looks he keeps giving him is anything to go by. And really? What does the old man expect? Harry’s a mere mortal, and Louis is always there being his alluring self without even realizing how much it turns Harry on. 

It’s not even just that Louis is leading him on and leaving him with blue balls. It's also the fact that Harry is starting to find anything he does attractive.

He’ll be cooking for the crew and Harry’s turned on. He’ll be subconsciously biting his bottom lip as he reads and it makes Harry hard. Even the simple reminder that Saturn is a result of Harry coming inside Louis has him running to the bathroom to rub one out. 

It’s unhealthy and dare he say _improper,_ and Harry needs to get his little Starling alone real fast.

By the grace of the galaxy, the chance arises a couple of days later.

They dock on an enormous space station to stock up on food, supplies, and fuel. Zayn offers to get that done since Gigi has been dying to stretch her legs and not be cooped up in the ship. 

Damon, on the other hand, insists on having a one-on-one date with Saturn where they do the one thing that is sure to have him screaming in excitement: building a toy replica of the Chameleon with random scrap metals. They decide to take over the secret room for this project, which is really just a decently sized storage closet. 

“I can help you down in the maintenance room when I return,” Zayn says before they exit the ship.

“Nah, there’s no rush. I can handle it,” Harry says. “Enjoy some time out with Gigi. Besides, this will be the perfect time for me to get Louis better acquainted with the equipment.” Perhaps multiple types of equipment, if all goes according to Harry’s plan.

“Suit yourself,” Zayn says, shrugging before bidding them goodbye.

Immediately when he’s gone, Harry heads down the corridor towards the crew’s living area. He slides himself down the booth and knocks on the small nook above it. 

“Password?” A giggly voice asks. There’s a password? “Chameleon?” Harry tries. He hears more giggling and can’t really make out Damon’s low mumbling.

“Access denied!” Saturn yells. _That little shit,_ Harry thinks. “Leave or we will use force to stop you,” Saturn says in a more serious tone, but then he adds a “Pawease.” He’s definitely Louis’ son, if his manners are anything to go by. 

“Alright, alright, I’m leaving.” Harry accepts his fate, lifting his hands in surrender. “Just wanted to make sure you’re both alright and that you have anything you need.”

The giggling continues, and Harry is sure that the old bastard is making fun of Harry. “Silly papa, mama already did.” 

Harry smiles at that. Of course Louis already came by. Harry considers something and then glares really hard at the door. “Did you let mama in?” He asks.

The giggling intensifies, this time joined by Damon’s low chuckles. “Mama always gets a free pass,” Harry’s glare intensifies. One day he’ll win, but today is not that day.

As much as Harry wants to track Louis down and bend him over the nearest surface to have his way with him, he needs to calm down. Especially since his son and Damon are still nearby. If Harry were a better man, he’d wait until he and Louis are completely alone. However, he’s not a better man, so he still plans to have Louis under him soon.

First, though, he has too much pent-up energy. As much as he’d love to wear himself out with Louis, the Starling is still new to this, having only had sex once before. 

Now that has another wave of filthy thoughts bombarding his mind. He’s the only one that had Louis. The only one who’s been inside such an ethereal creature. Harry sighs longingly. Yeah, he definitely needs to blow off some steam. His plan is to box, take a shower, and then find Louis. 

An hour and a half later, Harry exits the bathroom after his shower to find his little prince. However, that's harder said than done. He looks everywhere for Louis, but doesn’t find him in the sleeping quarters, in Harry’s quarters, in the kitchen, in the cockpit, in the engineering or circuitry bays, or in the main hold.

Harry’s just about to freak out about Louis being missing when he notices that the access hatch to the maintenance room is not closed properly. 

_Bingo._

Harry makes sure that he closes the hatch properly before fully descending down the latter. Almost immediately, he’s hit with a wave of heat. It's hot down here with so many machines surrounding them.

Harry finds Louis already sweaty, his long white tuning having already been thrown over the steelwork table in an effort to cool himself down. He’s now just in his leggings and long-sleeved crop top, and Harry wants to devour him.

“About time,” Louis says. “I was beginning to think you were all talk and don’t know a thing about the circuits and machines down here,” he says, glancing over at Harry smugly. 

As much as Harry wants to take him apart right then and there, he’ll humor him for a bit.

However, after two long torturous hours of Harry trying to concentrate on explaining things to Louis, who is trying to pretend like he isn’t affected by their proximity at all, Harry can’t take it anymore. Not when Louis is bending over, not when his fingers keep brushing against his, especially not when his all-white outfit is sticky and nearly see-through with sweat. 

Harry finds himself hypnotized by the simple sight of Louis drinking from his water bottle. He can make out the beads of sweat trickling down his throat as it bobs with every gulp of water.

He loses any ounce of self-control he had left when Louis takes the remaining water and dumps it on his face to cool himself off, soaking him completely. Harry could cry at the erotic sight, but instead, he takes three long steps and corners Louis, caging him in. 

“Harry—” Louis gasps as Harry slowly begins kissing down his neck and jaw. “Harry—we can’t. Not here,” Louis says as he closes his eyes and whimpers, bottom pressing into the dashboard.

“Why not, hmm?” Harry asks, whispering into Louis’ ear, licking it and biting it until Louis quivers with lust.

“A—anyone can—” Louis’ breath hitches as Harry’s hand cups Louis’ ass, pulling him toward him so he can push his hard cock against Louis’ in a deliciously slow and dirty grind.

“Harry,” Louis whimpers, his hand threading through Harry’s hair. “We shouldn’t. Anyone could—what if someone catches us?”

“Zayn and Gigi are out and have been gone for a couple of hours now. Our son and Damon are busy playing in the secret room. You’re trapped down here with me and I’m not letting you go until I’ve made a mess of you,” Harry says as matter-of-factly as he can.

Louis’ eyes sparkle at that, and Harry smirks in response. This little Starling is not fooling anybody. He wants this as much as Harry does.

“That’s naughty, Captain Styles, and beyond improper,” Louis teases.

Harry stops Louis’ protests with his lips. He tastes sweet like strawberry jelly, surely something Saturn insisted on buying, judging by his sweet tooth.

“Why is it improper?” Harry asks, teasingly licking his neck. He lifts one of Louis’ legs, hand holding tightly onto his thigh as he slots one leg in between Louis’, causing them both to moan in unison at the feeling from the new angle.

“You know why!” Louis protests, but contrary to what his mouth is saying, his body seems to agree very much with what Harry is doing. Harry slightly separates his bottom half from touching Louis’ to see how he responds, just in case Louis really doesn’t want this, and immediately a dejected noise makes its way out of Louis’ mouth.

“I don’t know princeling,” Harry chuckles as he sees Louis’ body chase for that friction. “I think your body is betraying you.”

With that, his body resumes it’s grind. Harry lowers his body onto Louis’, letting his cock rub against the Starling’s. They both moan, Louis’ loud and shocked, while Harry’s is low and deep with need. He rolls his hips, humping against Louis before kissing the man over and over, using his tongue to lick and taste him some more.

Louis is trapped by the lockers and under Harry’s weight, but as much as he talked about not doing this here, Harry is certain he’s trying to convince himself instead of Harry. Louis desperately clings to Harry, his hips canting up to match Harry’s rhythm. 

“Harry, please,” Louis begs, and that’s exactly the confirmation that Harry needed.

Harry stops kissing him to watch his face. His eyes are closed as desire takes over any rational thought. Harry can tell his resolve to make things difficult for Harry has crumbled, and now he’s just allowing himself to simply _feel_ each and every sensation. He lets Harry take control of his body, opening his mouth to let Harry in. And who is Harry to deny a prince anything?

Louis moans from the back of his throat as Harry’s tongue takes control of his mouth, owning it. Louis whines into the kiss, his nails digging into Harry’s hair. Louis' hips continue to move against Harry’s, seeking release. Harry knows the pressure between his legs is probably becoming almost too painful for Louis to bear because it is for him too.

A loud and sudden bang followed by Zayn’s voice makes Louis gasp in surprise, and he pushes Harry away from his body immediately after.

“Hey, Styles, I found some fusers that might work decently for the propulsion system in one of the shops. Those should work for the power core until we can get the proper ones,” Zayn yells down the hatchet. 

Harry groans in frustration, cursing the day Zayn was ever born. He is going to eject Zayn into space after this, he’s sure of it. The worst thing Harry ever did was save that man’s life.

Harry readjusts himself before walking over and picking up the case Zayn just threw down. 

“Need any help?” Zayn yells.

“No, I got it thanks!” Harry says, voice sounding a bit gruffer than usual.

“Gigi said dinner will be ready soon, so don’t take too long!” Zayn yells. Then the circular hatch door closes, leaving Harry and Louis alone once more.

Louis is still where Harry had left him, looking completely debauched and ready to be devoured. 

There’s a giant blush dusting his cheeks in embarrassment from almost being caught in such an intimate situation.

This isn’t deterring Harry, not for a minute. He throws the case onto the steel table in the middle of the room and makes his way over to Louis like the big bad wolf cornering the little lamb.

Louis lets Harry kiss him, melting into the kiss before he brings his hands from around Harry’s neck to down his neck, sliding down his pectorals until they stop at the buckle of his belt. Harry’s skin erupts in goosebumps at the feeling of Louis’ fingertips teasing him.

Their breathing is labored as they both try to catch their breath. Harry doesn’t want to stop. He can’t get enough and he won’t stop unless he’s told to. He leans in to kiss him once more, but Louis interrupts him before he can.

“Captain Styles, I came to help you service the maintenance room so we can get it done quicker and have dinner with our guests,” Louis manages to say, though he sounds breathless with every word. This little minx will be the death of Harry. He’s sure of it.

“I’ll be servicing, alright, but it won’t be the circuit units down here,” Harry whispers. “And I don’t know about you, but I’m already getting my meal prepped and ready to devour.” 

He hums before swiftly removing Louis’ damp top. When he pulls it up, Louis’ arms are forced to follow, and with his arms trapped above him in the long sleeves of the shirt, Harry takes the opportunity to bend down and close his mouth around one of Louis’ nipples.

“Harry, we can’t!” Louis says weakly, little conviction behind his words.

Harry licks around Louis’ nipple and as much as he’s enjoying it, he doesn’t want to do anything Louis doesn’t want to do. “Tell me you don’t want this right now,” he says. “Tell me to stop and I will, I promise.”

Louis’ flush grows deeper as he bites his lip.

“You’re terrible” is all Louis says, and that’s all the confirmation Harry needs. He latches on again and Louis cries out wantonly, hands immediately cradling Harry’s head. He can sense that Louis can’t quite make up his mind on whether he wants to push Harry away or pull him in closer.

“Oh!” He moans out as Harry nips at the hardened nub. God, Louis has the cutest nipples, so small and sensitive. Harry licks his way to the other one while using his other hand to rub and pinch the one that is still damp with his saliva.

Louis bucks his hips upward and whines like a cat in heat, and the sound goes straight to Harry’s cock. As much as he wants to keep letting Louis rut up against him, even more than that, he wants to taste him. Devour him, actually.

"Harry!" Louis shrieks, and Harry covers his mouth quickly. Although Harry is sure no one can hear them down here, they’ve already been interrupted once. They also happen to have an overly curious toddler who loves to explore and somehow always manages to find himself in places he isn't supposed to be. Oh, and then there’s also an overprotective old man who insists on upholding Louis' propriety.

Harry smirks at how gone Louis looks already. Louis slowly opens his eyes, vision blurry with lust. He opens his mouth just enough to let Harry's tongue in. Without a word, he snakes both of his hands underneath Louis' thighs and pulls him up. Louis huffs out in annoyance at the sudden movement, which only serves to give Harry more access to his mouth.

Despite his grumbling at being carried, he instantly crosses his legs behind Harry's back. The kiss is sloppy and wet, and Harry enjoys every second of it. He turns and gently lays Louis down over the steelwork table, pushing the case of fusers and anything else his hands can reach off of it so that the Starling has plenty of room.

Louis lays back and hisses at the coldness of the steel against his scorching skin, and Harry takes a minute to admire the man before him. Chest puffing in and out with his heavy breathing, nipples peaked, and goosebumps across every inch of skin that Harry can see. His star-shaped mark on his forehead glows and flickers with no sign of burning out.

Louis brings his hands down to his torso, fingertips sliding down his nipples. He whines again before he starts to unzip his suit to remove it completely. Harry snaps back into action, stopping Louis so he can take over and finish the work of unzipping him. Now, Harry can clearly see the bulge in Louis’ white leggings. There’s a patch of wet fabric and Harry wants to get his mouth on Louis, but even more than that, he wants to tease the Starling—drive him to the brink of insanity until all he can think about is his lust for Harry and how to satiate it.

Harry brings his lips to Louis’ belly button, kissing him and licking around it. A beautiful giggle leaves Louis’ mouth as he brings his hands to Harry’s hair. He doesn’t pull, but it’s a warning that he will soon as Harry does something else that leaves him a quivering mess.

His tongue makes his way south and stops as soon as it meets Louis’ leggings. The grip on Harry’s hair tightens at the prospect of getting his mouth on the heat that's just inches away. 

Being the devil that Harry is, he just slips his tongue right below the waistline and immediately slides his tongue back up, repeating the process a couple of times, much to Louis’ chagrin.

“If you don’t put your mouth on me in the next second, I will actually murder you!” Louis scolds, unable to handle the teasing any longer.

Harry chuckles. “Is that any way for a princeling to behave?”

Louis pulls on his hair _hard._ Harry hisses from the pain, grunting out, “as my prince wishes,” before finally diving in over Louis’ leggings.

Louis gasps at the sudden sensation as he pushes Harry’s face closer into his bulge. It’s so hot and wet and these leggings are ruined with precome. Harry mouths the outline, but he’s through with the teasing. He slides his hands up and down Louis’ thighs’ driving him crazy.

If Harry were modest and proper like Damon wishes he was, he'd simply slide Louis’ leggings down his legs and enjoy. Harry isn’t proper though, and when he has the most beautiful and innocent man in front of him who is letting him do as he pleases with his body, well. Harry pinches the fabric and pulls it back before he rips it at the seam.

“Harry Styles!” Louis yells in shock at the lewd gesture.

“No underwear? How immodest of you, starlight,” Harry teases before he breathes down onto Louis’ bare cock, not quite touching him. Louis groans in frustration.

God, Louis has such a beautiful cock indeed. It’s obscenely hard, smaller than Harry’s, and so smooth. Harry’s mouth waters like a starved dog and with no preamble, he gets his mouth on Louis.

Louis moans at the sensation, choking on his own saliva. Harry swallows the tip before slowly taking more of him in. He’s already wet with pre-come, but Harry needs him to be soaking wet. 

Just like the first time he got a taste, Louis’ sweet essence hits his taste buds and Harry is sure his eyes are rolling back in his head. Harry takes him completely down, sputtering only once, until his nose reaches the base. Louis has his hands covering his mouth, but he’s unable to stop his noises from escaping. Harry enjoys every single one of them.

Harry runs the flat of his tongue underneath the shaft, lightly dragging just the faintest hint of teeth upward. Louis’ body shivers, goosebumps erupting everywhere once again.

“Oh god, Harry!” Louis whines as his chest rises and falls in a quick tempo.

He continues to work the tip against the hollow of his cheek until saliva begins to collect in his mouth. Harry is in heaven, enjoying the taste of his lover. And as much as he wants to make Louis lose himself like this, it isn’t enough. Harry wants _more_. He needs to own Louis’ body and he’ll do anything he can to get Louis to lose himself in the carnal desire of their love.

Harry slides his middle finger into the cleft of Louis’ ass and rubs the pad of his fingertip over his entrance. Above him, Louis desperately attempts to control his harsh breathing.

He’s so focused on Louis’ pleasure that the sound of his voice almost has him reeling back. “Ha—Harry, please, I’m going to—I’m—”

Harry loses track of time when all he hears is the sweet noises of ecstasy escaping Louis. His mind succumbs to the sensations of Louis’ body to the point that he doesn’t realize how far gone Louis already is. There's a high-pitched whine, and within seconds, Harry’s mouth fills with that sweet, warm fluid.

“Oh god, Harry,” Louis whimpers in between gulps of air. “I—I’m so sorry!” He rushes to say, sitting up sluggishly. His eyes are glassy, his hair is stuck to his forehead, and he’s blushing all the way down his chest. Louis is truly a sight for sore eyes.

Harry swallows the sweet come as his hand begins to preoccupy himself with Louis’ cock. He keeps a hold on it, lazily stroking him, excess come sliding down his softening cock. Harry lowers his mouth to lick Louis’ cock clean, milking him dry. “Ngn—“ Louis whimpers as he pushes Harry’s face away from the oversensitivity. 

After a couple of minutes that allows them both to calm down a bit, Louis reaches out and wipes the bit of come that has dribbled down Harry’s bottom lip. Harry takes hold of his thumb and sucks it into his mouth, winking at him. Louis whines before he falls backward onto the table in embarrassment. “I tried—you don’t—it just—I couldn’t—”

“—Couldn’t help it when it felt so good?” Harry interrupts, smirking through his teeth.

Harry’s nowhere near done, but before he can continue, he needs to make sure Louis is okay.

“Hey, don’t get all shy on me. It happens to us all, especially when you’re not as experienced,” Harry reassures him.

“No,” Louis objects. “I just—I,” Louis tries to say before he groans in frustration. He brings his hands up to his face to cover himself from Harry’s view. Then he sighs and sits up again, determination on his face. I also want to,” he says, looking down between Harry’s legs, where his desire is evident. “Let me please you.”

Harry could come right there and then from those words alone. If he wasn’t just as desperate for release, he’d tease Louis about how improper he’s being, but right now, he really just wants that sweet and innocent mouth on his cock.

“As you wish, my princeling.” Harry surges forward and takes possession of Louis’ lips. The kiss is completely filthy and Louis is giving out just as much as Harry is. It’s exhilarating.

At least, it is until Louis pushes Harry away. 

“No,” Louis gasps.

“No?” Harry asks in confusion.

“Not a prince,” Louis states. He cups Harry’s face and turns his head to the side, whispering in a breathy voice. “Right now, you’re the prince and I’m just a lowly servant,” he explains. “I’m here to service my soon-to-be king and let him do as he pleases with my body.” Louis bites Harry’s ear as he finishes speaking.

This man will surely be the death of him. Without a word, Harry takes a hold of his throat and pulls him forward. Louis gasps, clearly not expecting that. “Tap on my leg. If you need me to stop,” he quickly says before lifting Louis up and gently placing his feet on the floor. Louis’ feet are wobbly, but he still manages to kneel down in front of Harry.

“Take me out,” Harry demands, voice an octave lower than it was even moments earlier.

Louis shivers, but he maintains eye contact as he unbuckles Harry’s belt and unzips his pants.

Louis' gaze falls to Harry’s angry cock. He’s so goddamn hard that it’s painful.

“Go on,” Harry encourages. Louis kisses the tip, but Harry is an impatient man. He grabs his cock and pushes it past Louis’ parted lips, the wetness of Louis’ mouth and the smoothness of his tongue sending a euphoric jolt throughout his body. Louis has his eyes closed, his brow furrowed, and he keeps his jaw slack as Harry slides in and out of the welcoming heat. Harry’s abdomen tightens in response and a loud grunt escapes his lips as Louis kisses the tip, the head, and then the entirety of his length.

Through hooded lids, Harry watches as Louis takes him halfway. His head bobs up and down, lips tightening around Harry’s cock as he keeps sucking and gently biting, tongue swirling around at every angle.

Harry throws his head back in ecstasy, shutting his eyes and enjoying the feeling too much. Harry holds onto Louis’ soft brunette locks, thrusting further down into the prince’s throat.

Louis immediately splutters from the intrusion, and as much as Louis asked for Harry to use him, Harry needs to not go so far quite yet. One day they will both be at a point where they take and take to their heart’s content, not worrying about choking or gagging, but Louis is still inexperienced. As much as he wants to impress Harry, Harry will always take care of him, even if Harry’s own desires are telling him to take all he wants right now. Harry takes hold of Louis' hair and holds him back, letting his dicks slip out of Louis’ mouth.

Harry wants to keep this image of Louis down on his knees forever. They have all the time in the world and he can’t wait to find out all of this man’s hidden desires. What makes him tick, makes him lose control, and what makes him beg for mercy.

He needs more. He needs to make Louis his again. The sexual tension between them has been piling up since they laid eyes on each other after four years. He needs to satisfy this hunger, and by the look his little prince is giving him, he wants to be taken fully once more.

Harry runs his thumb across Louis’ lips, wiping away the drool and precome at the corners. He cups Louis’ jaw and leans forward to whisper into Louis’ ear. “I want to be inside you. Will you let me, my prince?”

“God, yes. Please,” Louis begs.

Harry takes out his hand for Louis to take. Louis stands and Harry surges forward to claim his lips. The slow drag of their kisses is allowing them to reacquaint themselves.

Harry takes hold of Louis’ hips and pulls him up onto the steel table once more, and Louis is hard once again. He’s also already wet from his entrance and Harry is easily able to fit one finger inside. Louis gasps at the intrusion when Harry fucks a finger into him.

“H,” Louis whimpers out. “I—I don’t need to be pre—“

“Humor me, baby,” Harry says as he leans down, probing Louis’ hole with his tongue. The combination of Harry’s finger and tongue has Louis’ body arching like a cat.

“You taste so good, Louis, so sweet. I can’t get enough.” Harry grunts out before diving back in.

Louis’ hands yank on Harry’s hair whines escaping from his mouth like a sensual melody.

“Harry! I’m going to last. Stop!” Louis cries out.

Harry’s hand takes hold of Louis’ hard cock at the base. He stops his ministrations and pulls his finger out, watching as Louis hole flutters and he sobs out at the sudden empty feeling.

Harry isn’t going to last long either. His cock is an angry red, painfully hard, the hardest he’s been in a while, if not ever. He pulls Louis by his arms until he’s sitting up and Louis gives him a bruising kiss. “Fuck me. Please fuck me. Make me yours, Haz.” 

Without another word, Harry flips Louis over into his belly. Louis gasps at the sudden movement, but it quickly turns to a moan as Harry’s front molds together with Louis’s back. His hard cock nestling in between Louis’ buttcheeks. Louis lets his entire weight slide down onto the table, head turning to the side, cheek glued to the steel. Harry can’t wait any longer as he spreads one of Louis’ cheeks with one hand and guides the head of his cock with the other, pressing against his entrance.

They both moan at the feeling of each other. There’s no resistance from Louis, and the tight welcoming heat has Harry’s toes curling. Harry slides in slowly and Louis whimpers at the painful stretch of Harry spreading him, opening him bit by bit.

Harry finally bottoms out and he stills for a minute, allowing Louis to get accustomed to his size. He tenderly kisses down Louis’ spine while he waits, but he can feel his dick throb, begging for friction.

Luckily, Louis’ gives him the green light. “Please,” Louis gasps out. “Move.” 

Harry does so immediately.

Louis’ hands grasp each side of the table, knuckles white from the tight grip as Harry’s hands hold onto his hips in a bruising grip.

They’re both aware that this is not going to last long. It’s been too long since they did this, and Harry physically and mentally cannot hold back. He feels like a wolf mounting a lamb, ready to devour the man below him without mercy. Harry pulls his hips nearly all the way out before thrusting back in. Louis cries out at the sudden spike of pleasure.

“You’re mine. You’re mine and I’m never letting you go.” Harry grunts out. He puts one hand beneath Louis’ body and Louis is a sobbing mess at this point. There are just too many feelings, too much desire. Everything is just tumbling out of both of them. After the years of separation and uncertainty, Louis is finally safe in Harry’s home. He’s being taken care of, being _taken_ as a lover should.

Harry keeps his thrusts meticulously slow and deep. He’s sure that if this table wasn’t screwed into the floor so tightly, it’d be rattling forward with every thrust.

“Faster,” Louis manages to gasp out.

Harry’s hand moves from Louis’ hip to press firmly down the prince’s neck as he works up a quicker pace, as requested. His hips snap quickly in and out, and the sound of skin slapping together is the only sound in the room besides Louis’ heavy panting and Harry’s groans.

“You’re forever mine, starlight,” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear. 

Those words are enough to send Louis over the edge. Louis screams as he releases pearly white liquid all over the table and Harry’s hand, and Harry grunts as Louis tightens around his cock. Harry’s thrusts speed up even more, chasing that delicious friction. Louis’ walls tighten like a vice and that has Harry moaning into Louis’ ear, filling his Starling up with come.

—

They spend the next couple of days on a deserted planet, busy with some heavy-duty maintenance. Zayn, being a mechanic and all, offered his services as a thank you. They stopped for parts and food on the previous planet they visited, but since they’re both still not comfortable in highly populated areas, they decided it would be best to do the work on a lifeless planet where it’s god awfully hot and sunny for months on end. 

Tomorrow, they’ll be on route to drop off Gigi and Zayn on her home planet so she can be comfortable and with family when she gives birth. For now, though, they’re getting some last-minute repairs done to the exterior of the ship.

“I don’t know why you keep the exterior of your ship looking so fucked up,” Zayn says. “Gigi was scared to even set foot in this when she saw it.”

“Zayn, if you’re going to be traveling from planet to planet, galaxy to galaxy, you don’t want to stick out like a sore thumb. Besides, I’m glad you confirmed that you wouldn’t look twice at my ship if you passed it because that means no thief would either,” Harry says.

“Yeah, except when the junk collectors find it and take it apart for scrap metal,” Zayn scoffs.

“I resent that!” Harry yells at him from above.

“Are you still on route for the Islands of El?” Zayn asks. 

“Yes. I’ve deviated so much from the course, but I think it’s time we get back to our original destination,” Harry confirms.

Of course, things are different now. They’re the complete opposite of what Harry had originally planned, but he can’t pretend like he doesn’t like this outcome much more than the original one that he planned. Harry can’t help but think that he’s finally truly happy.

He and Zayn work wordlessly until noon, which is when they take a break to eat and cool off.

Both of them are shirtless and sitting under the ship, exhausted from hours of labor.

“You got a good thing going,” Zayn says, gazing out at the endless hills of sand.

“Yeah, well you’ll be right there with me soon,” Harry says.

Zayn chuckles at that. “Yeah, I’ll be honest and say I’m terrified. How do I even begin to take care of another life, one that's solely dependent on you to survive?

“I know the exact feeling and unfortunately, that fear of not being good enough or careful enough never goes away. But don’t forget Gigi will be by your side, and that's all you really need,” Harry says. 

“Wow, look at you all mature and full of wisdom,” Zayn says, bumping his shoulder against Harry’s. 

Harry resents that. “What do you mean, asshole? I’ve always been full of wisdom.”

Zayn scoffs. “Yeah, right. May I remind you who gambled away all their money in minutes?”

“No need, when that same guy was the one who won a fucking Chameleon X22 the next day,” Harry says triumphantly. 

“You aren’t the smartest, but you are one lucky son of a bitch, Styles, I’ll give you that.” Zayn says.

Harry takes a swig of the ale he’s been drinking. He won’t argue with that. Sometimes Harry wonders what he did to deserve all he has? He has a kickass ship, a beautiful man by his side, one who gave birth to a healthy and wonderful little boy. He is lucky and he wouldn’t even care if his luck ran out. Not when he already has all he needs with him.

—

  
  


Saturn was like a tiny sponge, soaking up as much knowledge as he could. These days, he spends most of his time as Harry’s co-pilot. He loves to watch and mimic Harry piloting the ship.

“Where are we going next, papa?” The boy beside him asks. 

“We’re going to a place that's filled with water and so many tropical islands. It’s called Elisium,” Harry tells him.

“Elum?”

“No. Elisium. El-Is- ee-um,” Harry corrects.

“Elum?” The boy repeats with a giggle. Harry rolls his eyes fondly at his son. He may only be three, but his vocabulary is still very impressive. He messes up words up or mispronounces them sometimes, but in due time, he will be having full conversations about space with Harry. He truly can’t wait for that day.

“Papa,” Saturn asks a couple of minutes later. Maybe it’s because it’s his kid, but no matter how many questions he asks, Harry never gets annoyed or tired of answering them. On the contrary, he’s always excited to see what has the three-year-old perplexed.

“Yes?” Harry answers.

“If I learn all the buttons on the table, can I be capin?”

“It’s Captain, buddy, and of course you can,” Harry says. “But being a captain is about way more than just knowing what all these buttons do.”

The little boy frowns at that. “Well, papa, what else do I have to know?”

“Well, you have to know where everything is located on the ship and how it works. You can have crew members that specialize in different things, but I was always taught to know how to care for everything in case of an emergency.”

The three-year-old thinks long and hard at that. “What else, papa?” He asks.

“The people in your ship are your priority. Keeping them safe during an emergency is key.”

“Key?” He says excitedly, probably the only word he grasped from that whole sentence. “I have a key, papa,” the boy says as he tries to unbuckle himself from the booster seat.

“You do? And what is that key for?” The boy stops trying to wiggle out of his seat. “I can’t tell you! It’s a secret.” He whispers, emphasizing the statement with a finger up to his lips.

“Why not?” He asks, curious to know what this key is for.

“Mama said not to tell where my key is.”

So Louis is in on this. Harry has to admit that when it comes to his son’s attention, Harry does get jealous and he will fight dirty to be let in on the secret and any inside jokes.

“So, mama knows, but the captain of this ship doesn’t?” It’s a low blow to manipulate his son like this and Harry knows it. But does Harry feel guilty? Not particularly. Is he above doing everything he can to know every little secret between the two Starlings? Absolutely not.

The boy looks sheepish. “Fine, I tell you because you’re the capin. But you gotta pawmise not to tell.”

“Pinky promise,” Harry says seriously, extending his pinky out in front of the three-year-old. Once they shake on it, Saturn beckons him closer, grabbing at his head until his mouth is right up to his ear. “It's for the box where I keep—where I keep my favorite toys.”

Oh, the innocence of a child. Harry gasps dramatically. “Favorite toys?”

The little boy’s eyes widened. “Papa, shhhh!” He reprimands.

Harry unfastens the X-shaped buckles and lifts his son up, mindful not to have him hit his head on the roof.

“I gotta go find this box! I mean all these toys just sitting there? I need to find it!” He exclaims as he lifts his son up, gently shaking him and turning him upside down in the way that always makes Saturn giggle. He continues to turn him in every direction until he hears the uncontrollable laughter erupting from his mouth.

“You’ll never find it, papa,” he gasps through giggles.

Harry places him down, steadying him after being held upside down. Once Harry is sure the little boy has his footing, he’s running out of the cockpit, screaming that he’s going to find the key or box full of goodies. He’s got his son on his heels, laughing uncontrollably until his mama intervenes.

It’s a day well spent.

  
  


⊱ ────── ⊰

  
  


Harry has been in the cockpit of the ship for a couple of hours now. They've been at Liam’s in the islands of Elisium for three months, and much to Louis’ and Saturn’s delight, they’ve spent most of that time at the beach.

When the Chameleon landed on Liam’s property, it felt Like Harry could finally breathe. It was always in the back of his head, the completion of his assignment, even if things changed drastically from how they started. Harry Styles is many things, but a liar isn’t one of them. He promised to get his family here safely and he did. 

Harry stares at the silver band on his left hand, smiling at the stars engraved around it. Harry isn’t one to keep to traditions, not when he’s had such an unconventional upbringing, but he did say he was going to marry Louis and Harry always keeps his word. The ceremony was intimate, with Saturn standing proudly between his parents. Mr. Damon ordaining, and Liam, his wife, Zayn, Gigi, and their newborn daughter as witnesses.

It was everything Harry wanted and more. The fact that old-man Damon couldn’t give him dirty looks when he and Louis disappeared after the ceremony was a bonus. 

Harry turns to his side and stares at the beautiful man beside him. The star on his forehead is still softly glowing through his messy fringe. Harry reaches out, caressing his cheek all the way down to his pouty and puffy lips, accidentally stirring him from sleep. Louis blinks lazily, eyes coming into focus. 

And during moments like this, when it’s just the two of them, Harry can’t help but hate himself for leaving him behind. Sure, they both were strangers. Strangers who shared one night of adventure and passion, one that most people could only dream of having. However, that night resulted in so much pain for Louis and Harry both. The only thing Harry would change about that night is not having the balls to convince Louis to come with him. 

Harry slides his hand up Louis’ face and wipes his damp bangs away from his forehead. 

“I went back for you, you know.” He doesn’t know why he’s bringing this up when there’s no point in doing so. It’s already said and done and nothing can change the past, but he says the words anyway.

Louis’ eyebrows scrunch in confusion. He slowly sits up and lets Harry's robe pool around his waist. 

“I know this means nothing because it changes nothing, but by the time I went back, you were gone. No traces of any Starlings left and nobody had any information on where they headed.” Harry had never hated the nomadic lifestyle like he did in that moment when he realized Louis and his people were gone. “I was devastated to say the least,” he says.

“Oh, Haz,” Louis laments. 

He sees the star on Louis’ forehead flicker. Harry chuckles at that. Starlings and their emotions. He cups Louis’ face with his right hand and the smaller man leans into it immediately, slowly blinking those bright blue eyes of his. It’s criminal just how ethereal he is. Those eyes, always looking at Harry as if he hung the moon, and always so innocent, even when Harry’s just ravaged his body like a man possessed. 

“I’ve had such a one-man show mentality for so long. I’ve burned too many bridges because I’ve been fucked over too many times to count and I tend to cut ties before they can cut me,” Harry says. 

He takes a deep breath and grabs Louis’ hips, lifting him slightly so he can bring him closer and onto his lap. Louis lays his head on his shoulder, bringing his hands and interlocking one with Harry’s. He stays quiet, clearly wanting Harry to get what's been bothering him off his chest.

“You were so beautiful and I had just completely tired you out, just like you made me promise I would.” Harry chuckles as he thinks of the day they first met. “I was such an asshole and a loner for so long. And yet somehow there you were, this pretty celestial being that had just saved my ass from getting thrown into jail.” 

Louis laughs alongside Harry at the memory. “I think I fell in love that night,” Harry confesses as he looks out into the huge white moon over the dark purple waters of the ocean. He hears Louis’ soft gasp, tight little body freezing in his hold. “I want to be better with my feelings. I’m tired of holding them back when you have been so patient and loving towards me.” 

Louis still doesn’t say anything, opting to press kisses along Harry’s collarbone. As hot as anything Louis does to him is, Harry can’t help but want to scream in frustration. 

“You’re usually so loud and the one time I want you to speak your mind, you’re leaving me with radio silence,” Harry says, feeling exasperated. Louis stops his soft kisses and cups Harry’s face with both hands, bringing his face close to his. 

The star on his forehead is almost blinding, and his eyes are a dark blue. “My heart feels full at that declaration, but my people show their emotions through actions, not words,” Louis says as he kisses along Harry’s jaw. “Feelings scare you, and I know how hard and confusing they can be, especially with our situation and with Saturn in the middle of it all.” 

Louis continues to kiss his way up to Harry’s ear. “But this isn’t the first time you’ve said I love you,” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear like he’s finally letting Harry in on this huge secret. 

Louis pulls away, to look at Harry, a small giggle leaving his lips as Harry’s confusion. “You are so smart and strong, Harry Styles, but so clueless at times, especially when it comes to deciphering your own feelings.” Louis pulls his face towards him and kisses Harry long and hard. 

He brings himself from his sitting position to straddle Harry’s lap. He can see his dark blue gaze swimming with mirth, and Harry is about to ask what exactly he means when he feels Louis’ hard cock against his now growing one. 

“You told me you loved me when you made me yours just hours ago,” Louis says breathlessly as he gyrates his hips down onto Harry's lap in a painstakingly slow motion. “You tell me you love me when you treat me like an equal and listen to what I have to say,” Louis moans out the last word as Harry holds grips his hips. “You told me you loved me,” Louis gasps. “Us, when you accepted Saturn without hesitation.”

“Louis,” Harry can’t help but grunt as the man grabs his cock and brings it toward his already used hole. 

“Yes, I may have you under the impression that I’m the most perfect and patient little Starling alive, but I’m needy. Yet you have been showing me all forms of love since the first day we met,” Louis confesses. He lets out a beautiful whine as Harry breaches his entrance. “I was just waiting for your human little brain to catch up,” Louis says with a smirk. 

Harry doesn’t even know what to say in return after this revelation. Perhaps he is slow on the uptake, but he can’t deny what Louis is saying is the truth. Harry was in love from the minute he left nothing but his dog tags, and the memory of Louis etched onto his eyelids that night. He tried to find other justification for his a trip back to that planet just to look for Louis again, and tried to find justification for how he'd risked everything to make sure Louis and Saturn made it safely to Liam’s, but it was always just love.

He is so in love with his starlight—with his family, and Harry refuses to continue to be oblivious to it all.

As an explorer, he’s been on so many adventures, but perhaps the most rewarding one was the one that began when he visited Starlight’s Crossing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [twitter](https://twitter.com/smittenwlouis) or [tumblr](https://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
> Kinda nervous posting this since it's my first time writing a "kid fic." Nonetheless, I had fun letting my imagination run wild with this one. I hope you guys like it as much as I do. I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Lastly, if you enjoyed the fic and would like to reblog on tumblr, you can find the photoset [**here**](https://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/post/638868068143153152/starlights-crossing-main-pairing-harry) and on twitter [**here**](https://twitter.com/smittenwlouis/status/1344010302476660737?s=20). Always appreciated!
> 
> ★ **Note:** I currently do NOT allow translations of any kind, so please do not repost/translate my fic on other sites.


End file.
